No mas lagrimas
by angel030893
Summary: No soy buena con los summaries,pero la historia en si,no termina como todas las de Twilight que conocen
1. Chapter 1

Esta no es como otra historia de Crepúsculo,esta basada en mi vida personal,solo que le cambie los nombres de para no dañar a las personas involucradas,pero lo tengo que poner desde el principio para que se entienda todo,en la historia todos son humanos

Esta no es como otra historia de Crepúsculo,esta basada en mi vida personal,solo que le cambie los nombres de para no dañar a las personas involucradas,pero lo tengo que poner desde el principio para que se entienda todo,en la historia todos son humanos para hacerlo mas real,no pretendo dañar a nadie con la historia.

"_pensamientos"_

"conversaciones y texto"

**Disclaimer:No me pertenece Twilight es de Stephanie Meyer,lo que escribo es con fines de divertir a aquellos que lo lean**

**Bella POV:**

Era otro día en Phoenix,la escuela había comenzado,hace poco que termine la secundaria y ahora debo de pasar a la prepa,no tengo nada en contra,solo espero pasar desapercibida esta vez y no meterme en tantos problemas,mi mejor amiga es Jessica Stanley.

Me levante temprano recordando que hoy era mi primer día en la escuela preparatoria,me di un baño y me vestí deprisa y baje a desayunar algo,tratando de evitar a mis padres antes de que comenzaran con el sermón,no es que tenga nada en su contra,simplemente lo he escuchado demasiadas veces como para saber en que momento habla mi madre y en cual mi padre.

Cuando entre a la cocina lo primero que note era que los dos estaban ya desayunado_"diablos,pretendia escapar de esto"_pense en ese momento,trate de caminar lo mas silenciosamente hacía la puerta principal,cuando escuche la voz de mi madre Renne

-Isabella,cariño,eres tu?-_"como odio que me llame Isabella,nunca me he gustado que me digan asi,además de que era obvio que era yo"_-Isabella,ven un momento,tu padre y yo tenemos algo que darte-continuó mi madre

Cuando llegue a la cocina lo primero que note era que había una pequeña caja en la mesa,la verdad lo que menos me gusta son las sorpresas o que la gente gaste dinero en mi,pero mi madre no lo entiende y ella sigue gastando dinero en mi y por la caja de la mesa supuse que era para mi

-Bella,cariño,la caja de la mesa es para ti-dijo mi padre

Cuando agarre la caja tenía algo de miedo al mirar al interior,como dije antes,no me gusta que la gente gaste dinero,pero hoy se merece una excepción,me regalaron un auto,el auto que había pedido desde que pase el examen de manejo,me regalaron un BMW,se lo que están pensando,solo pides lo mas caro,pero antes de que intenten darme sermones,toda regla tiene su excepción como dije antes,pero el punto de esto es que mis padres tienen dinero y muy pocas veces pido algo y esto lo había pedido desde hace digamos algo de tiempo atrás, algo que sorprendió a mis padres fue el hecho de que los abrazara,digamos que no soy muy dada a demostrar lo que siento,tuve una mala experiencia al demostrar lo que sentía.

Cuando subí al auto me di cuenta de que mis padres le habían puesto un estereo y algunos de los discos que a mi me gustan,de camino a la escuela me di cuenta de que junto a mi paso un Volvo y un BMW solo que en rojo,el mió es azul eléctrico no critiquen por el color es solo que me gusta el azul en todas sus tonalidades.

Cuando llegue a la escuela me estacione junto al coche de Jessica,ella me estaba esperando,siempre era asi,cuando baje del auto,solamente se dirigió hacía mi

-Y ese auto Bella,quien te lo dio?-pregunto con una gran curiosidad

-Es un regalo de mis padres,ya sabes,por haber terminado la secundaria y por haber pasado el examen de manejo-dije tratando de safarme de la situación algo incomoda,cuando note que los autos que había visto de camino a la escuela se estacionaron junto al mió y de ellos bajaron las personas más bellas que había visto en mi vida.

Uno de ellos era alto y musculoso,lo primero que pensé fue que parecía un gran oso,a su lado había otras cuatro personas dos de ellas eran rubias la mujer era alta,delgada,de unos ojos azules que al pasar junto a ella el autoestima de cualquier persona caía a los suelos,el hombre se podía decir que era la versión masculina de la mujer y seguía siendo igual de bello,habían otras dos personas la mujer era pequeña,no estoy diciendo que yo sea demasiado alta,pero junto a ella mi metro con sesenta era mucho,ella a simple vista parecía medir un metro cuarenta y el hombre media al menos un metro ochenta,tenía unos ojos verdes,pero se veían tristes o tal vez preocupados

Fui a recoger mi horario,más bien a acomodar mi horario eliminar las clases que detestaba,elegir las que me agradaban,cuando entre lo primero que vi fue que estaba el mas chico de los nuevos estudiantes supuse que tendría mi edad,cuando mucho.

Me acerque a la mesa de la persona que estaba atendiendo,cuando me di cuenta de allí se encontraba el chico nuevo,él solo me miro,pero me dirigió una mirada,que me confundió un poco,se me hacía conocido el chico pero no recordaba donde lo había visto.

El horario del chico coincidía en el mio,fue hasta después que me di cuenta de ese detalle hasta que lo vi en las mismas clases en las que estaba,la primera de ellas fue Literatura,en esa clase comenzamos a ver a Shakespeare y su obra más conocida "Romeo y Julieta",esa obra la había leído ya demasiadas veces,se podría decir que la sabía de memoria.

Me imagino que saben como continua esta parte,exacto el maestro nos dio la maravillosa(nótese el sarcasmo)noticia,de que se haría la representación y que el próximo mes se harían las audiciones para los papeles principales.

En una de las clases,que digo una,en todas las clases me toco sentarme junto al chico nuevo,pero hasta ahora no sabía su nombre,cuando escuche el sonido de la campana indicando…

**Y que les parecio?****se acepta de todo,es el primer fanfic que escribo,me gustaria que me digan que opinan al respecto solo opriman el pequeño boton que dice "Go".**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

"En una de las clases,que digo una,en todas las clases me toco sentarme junto al chico nuevo,pero hasta ahora no sabía su nombre,cuando escuche el sonido de la campana indicando…"

"_En una de las clases,que digo una,en todas las clases me toco sentarme junto al chico nuevo,pero hasta ahora no sabía su nombre,cuando escuche el sonido de la campana indicando…"_

Cuando escuche el sonido de la campana indicando el inicio del receso,mientras que recogía mis cosas el chico nuevo ya había salido del aula,como si hubiera escapado de mi,eso me hacía sentir mal,pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas en las que pensar,su nombre era una de ellas,cuando estaba tratando de averiguar cual podría ser su nombre se me acerco Jessica.

-Y?ya escuche por Mike que junto a ti se sienta el chico nuevo,no puedo creerlo,tienes una suerte,no se como es que a ti siempre te toca sentarte junto a las personas mas bellas y tu no logras decir ni media palabra,ni un como te llamas o algo así,tú nada mas estas callada observándolo,la única clase en la que estoy contigo y lo único que vi que hicieras fue mirar todo lo que hacia,y el no se quedo atrás también te estuvo mirando cuando,tú dejabas de verlo-me recordó Jessica todo lo sucedido en las clases.

-Lo se Jess,no tienes porque recordarmelo,se que hice un error,pero te apuesto a que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si estuvieras en mi situación-le dije tratando de evitar seguir con la conversación que teníamos no me apetecía en nada seguir con esto

Cuando entramos a la cafetería,de manera inconciente comencé a buscarlo,quería verlo aunque no supiera su nombre,me conformaba con eso.

Cuando lo encontré me di cuenta de que no estaba solo como pensé que estaría sino que estaba con sus hermanos o eso supuse que eran,por el parecido que tenía tanto con la pequeña como con el más grande en cuanto a estatura,porque de edad supuse que la más pequeña era mayor que el,no por mucho pero si lo suficiente como para hacer marcada la diferencia,aunque lo que mas me llamaba la atención era el color de sus ojos tan verdes,pero se veían apagados,como si no tuvieran esa chispa que normalmente tienen,sino que parecía que estaba triste por algo, pero nadie mas lo sabía, así era como yo me sentía creo que por eso pude ver de esa manera,porque parecía que me veía como él,solo que nadie me lo quería decir o simplemente a nadie le importaba que estuviera así,ni a mi mejor amiga le importaba que estuviera de esa manera.

No me di cuenta en que momento habían timbrado para que continuaran las clases,solo sabía que mis pies me estaban llevando a ese lugar,a esa aula donde había esa posibilidad de hablar con él.

Cuando entre a la clase el maestro todavía no entraba,tome un lugar en la parte de atrás del salón,mientras que los lugares del frente se iban ocupando.Cuando el maestro entro,todos los lugares estaban ocupados menos el que estaba a mi lado,antes de que comenzara la clase,se abrió la puerta y entro la única persona a la que no sabía si odiar o si era el tipo de persona a la que quería conocer y que se podía volver un amigo para mi,mientras continuaba pernsando en todo esto no me di cuenta en que momento se sentó a mi lado

-Soy Edward Cullen,y tu como te llamas?-me pregunto,y no me había dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que era su voz,tenía un tono aterciopelado.

-Soy Isabella Swan,pero me puedes llamar Bella,nunca me ha gustado que la gente me llame Isabella,la única persona que me llama así es mi madre-le dije,y no estoy muy segura porque le dije todo esto,si lo único que me había preguntado fue sido mi nombre.

-Isabella,es un lindo nombre,pero creo que tienes razón-me dijo,yo nada mas lo mire extrañada-respecto a que te llamen Bella,y tu eres de aquí?-me pregunto.

-A qué te refieres?-pregunte extrañada,no entendía a que se refería con eso

-Es que,bueno,no te ofendas,es que tienes cierto acento,que la verdad no parece ser de aquí-me dijo evitando mirarme,como si me hubiera ofendido o algo.

-Ah!,tranquilo no eres el primero que me lo dice,pero si soy de aquí,el acento es por mi madre,ella también es de aquí,pero se fue a vivir por un tiempo a Londres,donde conoció a mi padre,luego de que se conocieron decidieron regresar,y la verdad espero no te importe mucho el acento y que me logres entender-termine con una sonrisa algo tímida –bueno mucho de mi,y tú de donde eres?

-No te preocupes por el acento,mi padre también es británico,y creo que yo también tengo ese acento,son cosas que se pegan-me dijo con una sonrisa-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de donde soy,pues la verdad nací acá,pero por el trabajo de mi padre nos fuimos a vivir a Los Angeles,mi padre es médico-me dijo antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

-Y tu madre a que se dedica?,si no te importa que te pregunte-dije con un tono un tanto tímido

-No importa,pero a cambio me gustaría saber de ti,además de tu nombre-me dijo tratando de evitar una sonrisa-Mi madre se dedica a la pintura,ahora esta enseñando en la universidad de Phoenix,así que casi siempre esta ocupada,así que paso más tiempo con mis hermanos y con los Hale,ellos de alguna manera se han vuelto mi familia-me dijo con un tono algo triste

-Bueno,en vista de que me dijiste esto,mi padre es productor de cine,mi madre se dedica al modelaje,no tengo hermanos,practico ballet,por petición de mi madre,no me agrada mucho,mis padres casi nunca están en casa,y tengo una pregunta mas para ti-le dije,porque todavía me quedaba la duda de porque había dicho que tenían razón al llamarme Bella-Por qué opinas que tienen razón las personas al llamarme Bella?

-Porque la verdad eres muy bonita,no se si ya te lo habían dicho-me dijo con algo de pena-por qué tu no crees que seas bonita?-me pregunto confundido

-Aunque no lo creas,eres el primero en decirme que soy bonita,y tienes razón no me creo bonita-le dije con algo de pena

-Cullen,Swan!basta ya de hablar en mi clase si siguen así los dos están fuera de ella,a menos de que prefieran salirse por su propia cuenta-nos regaño el maestro

-Creo que le tomaremos la palabra y nos saldremos de la clase-dijo Edward al maestro

Mientras recogía nuestras cosas,yo me levante bajo la mirada de Jessica como diciendo "luego me contaras",mientras salimos Edward y yo,el maestro continuaba con su explicación

Cuando salimos,ya no teníamos más clases,lo que quería en ese momento era ir a comer a algún lugar,ya que no había comido nada durante el receso…

**Edward POV:**

Cuando salimos de la clase vi en mi horario y me di cuenta de que era la última clase que tenía,así que decidí preguntarle a Bella si esta también era su última clase,ya que al parecer teníamos las mismas clases juntos,además lo quería saber para ver si podíamos ir a comer a algún lugar si le parecía bien la idea

-Oye Bella,cual es tu última clase?-pregunte algo nervioso,aunque no sabía muy bien la razón para estarlo.

-Mi última clase fue está de Biología,y la tuya?-me dijo

-Resulta que también fue la de Biología,te importaría acompañarme a comer a algún lugar?-le dije

-Pues,la verdad te iba a preguntar lo mismo,no se si prefieres ir a comer a algún lugar en especial o podemos ir a mi casa y preparo algo de comer-me dijo con un tono tímido.

-En lugar que sea en tu casa,vamos a la mía,y yo te preparo algo de comer o conoces algún buen lugar para que vayamos a comer?-pregunte,luego de darme cuenta de cómo sonó lo que le dije

-Te gusta la comida italiana?-me preguntó-si te gusta podemos ir a Il Marie –me dijo algo tímida.

-Si me gusta y creo que conozco la comida de allí,vamos si quieres-le dije

-En qué auto,nos vamos a ir?-me pregunto

-Te gusta la velocidad o lo clásico?-pregunte,aunque sabía que iba a preferir s auto

-Depende,puede que un auto sea rápido y aun así un clásico-me dijo

-Vamos en el mío entonces-dije tratando de parecer menos alegre,ya que con ella sentía que podía hablar con honestidad

-Y qué auto tienes?-me preguntó interesada,más de lo usual que cualquier otra chica hubiera sonado

-Tengo un Volvo,y tú qué auto tienes,haber si logras convencerme de que vayamos en el tuyo y no en el mío.

-Mmmm,no me vas a creer si te digo que tengo un BMW deportivo-me dijo mientras miraba al BMW juntó al mío.

-Ese es tuyo,no sabía que te gustaba la velocidad,de hecho pense que era de otra persona ese auto.

-Oye!el hecho de que sea mujer no significa que no me guste la velocidad-me dijo algo ofendida

-No lo dije por eso,es que la única mujer que conocía que le gustaba la velocidad es a la novia de mi hermano Emmett-dije algo apenado

-No importa,pero a donde es que vamos a ir a comer,porque no es por ser mala persona ni nada,pero tengo ballet a las 4 y ya es la una de la tarde-me dijo tratando de evitar la conversación que seguía,al parecer no era el primero que se lo decía

-Bueno vamos a mi casa,nos vamos cada quien en su auto o si quieres esperamos a que salgan mis hermanos y los Hale y nos vamos todos,de todas formas solo faltan 15 minutos para que salgan

-Ok,los esperamos y luego a donde y como nos vamos,y si no te importa que te haga una pregunta algo personal,de que te tocan lo Hale y como se llaman tus hermanos y los Hale,porque cada que los mencionas dices "los Hale" y no por sus nombres-me dijo algo sonrojada

-Bien iremos a mi casa,creí que ese punto ya estaba arreglado,respondiendo a tu pregunta mi hermano mayor se llama Emmett,su novia es Rosalie Hale,mi hermana se llama Alice y sale con Jasper Hale, y los Hale no me tocan de nada,sus padres fueron buenos amigos de los mios y hace un año que sus padres murieron,cuando sucedió esto ellos se fueron a vivir con nosotros-le dije con un tono algo triste,todavía me dolía hablar de los padres de Jasper y Rosalie,justo cuando estaba pensando en ellos se escucho la campana y salieron mis hermanos junto con Rosalie y Jasper y se nos acercaron cuando escuche que llamaban a Bella por su amiga,pero ella no le hacía caso y Alice se nos acerco corriendo.

-Y bien Edward,quien es tu amiga?-preguntó con doble intención

-Hola,me llamo Isabella,pero prefiero que me llames Bella,tú debes ser Alice,la hermana de Edward-respondió Bella por mi,creo que también había captado el doble sentido de lo que nos dijo Alice.

-Si,y como es que estas con Edward,ya que no es muy dado a hacer una conversación-le dijo Alice.

-Hola yo soy Emmett,el hermano mayor de Edward y ella es mi novia Rosalie-se presento Emmett,vi como Bella sonreía,creo que le agradaron los miembros de mi familia.

-Yo soy Jasper,hermano gemelo de Rosalie y novio de Alice

-Y bien Edward,nos vamos?-me pregunto Alice

-Alice,yo esta vez me voy a ir con Bella,nos va a acompañar hoy a comer-le explique rápidamente a Alice antes de que pudiera decirme algo…

**Bueno que les parece segundo ****Chapi que escribo,espero recibir algunos comentarios de su parte,asi que ya saben R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"_-Alice,yo esta vez me voy a ir con Bella,nos va a acompañar hoy a comer-le explique rápidamente a Alice antes de que pudiera decirme algo…"_

"_pensamientos"_

"conversaciones y texto"

"_**co**__**nversación en teléfono"**_

**Edward POV:**

-Como que te vas con Bella,si no la conoces-me dijo Rosalie indignada

Vi como Bella la miraba como ofendida por su comentario,pero

Rosalie trato de calmarla antes de que dijera algo

-No era en serio,es broma,seria una buena oportunidad para conocernos,si te llevas con Edward te llevaras pronto con todos,lo mas difícil era hacer amistad con Edward,no se si te diste cuenta de que es algo difícil hablar con él-termino Rosalie con una sonrisa,mientras me miraba curiosa

-Alice,me voy en auto de Bella,tú te llevas el mío,asi le explico como llegar a la casa-le dije antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decirme algo en contra

-Oye Bella,cual es tu auto?-pregunto Emmett

-Es el BMW,que se encuentra a lado del Volvo-explicó mientras señalaba su auto

Se escucho un silbido por parte de Emmett,Jasper y Rosalie,mientras que Alice solo la miraba con una mirada de sorpresa

-Es un regalo por parte de mis padres por haber pasado a la prepa-explico Bella antes de que le preguntaran

-Y si no es muy personal,lo que te voy a preguntar,en que trabajan tus padres?-pregunto Alice

-Mi padre es productor de cine y mi madre se dedica al modelaje,soy hija única y a mis padres no los veo mucho,creo que se sintieron mal por eso y decidieron regalarme el auto que había pedido.

Alice se sintió mal por lo que le había preguntado,pero deicidio no decirle nada a Bella

-Bueno y quien se va a llevar tu auto?-me preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bella y Alice,se miraron y se rieron,eran como hermanas o mejores amigas y solo tenían unos minutos de conocerse.

-Emmett,te lo llevas tú o le tendre que decir a Alice-le dije a Emmett

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más,Emmett ya me había quitado las llaves

-Mientras decía haber quien llega más rápido a la casa Edward!!-causando la risa de los demás

Bella al escuchar esto me tomo de la mano y me llevo directamente hacía su auto y antes de que pudiera decirle algo ya estaba alcanzando a Emmett _"Vaya,si que es competitiva y le gusta la velocidad"_pense mientras la veía

-Edward,te importaría poner uno de los CD's que tengo-me dijo mientras señala la guantera

-No en absoluto,algo que quieras escuchar?-le dije mientras veía la pequeña colección de discos que tenía en el auto

Vi que tenía unos discos desde Debussy hasta algo mas actual como Paramore,me di cuenta de que mas que nada a ella le gustaba el rock aunque sus gustos eran muy variados,decidi poner el de Debussy

-Buena elección-me dijo mientras sonreía,me di cuenta de que me gustaba hacerla sonreír

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos llegado a mi casa,al parecer Bella había seguido a Emmett porque ya se estaba estacionando,en medio del Volvo y el jeep de Emmett,cuando baje vi que ella estaba contemplando los autos que estaban allí estacionados,al parecer le gustaban los autos de velocidad

Emmett se bajo del auto mientras felicitaba a Bella,ya que no siempre encontraba a alguien con quien pudiera competir ya que Rosalie siempre lo dejaba ganar bajo el argumento de que no quería herir su orgullo masculino.

Cuando entramos a la casa me di cuenta de que Bella era peleada por Alice y Rosalie de un lado y por el otro se encontraban Emmett y Jasper,antes de que pudiera intervenir sonó el teléfono y vi como Alice la soltaba y Bella estaba a punto de caer antes de que cayera sobre el sofá de la sala.

**-**_**Residencia Cullen,habla Alice Cullen-dijo Alice**_

_**-Ay!hola mamá,no te reconocí-**_

_**-Si estamos bien,no te preocupes,y tú como estas?-**_

_**-Si Edward,esta aquí,no te preocupes yo le recordare sus lecciones de piano,antes de que pierda todo signo de cordura gracias a mi nueva amiga **__**Bella,oppss!-**_

"_Que hiciste Alice,ahora no quería hablar con mamá,iba a pedirle ayuda a Bella para cocinar para todos!"_Pensé antes de contestar el teléfono que Alice me estaba pasando,no sin antes mandarle una mirada fulminante,Alice solo hizo un pequeño puchero a manera de disculpa,ya lo arreglaría luego con ella

_**-Hola mamá,si no te preocupes,no voy a faltar a las lecciones de piano-**_

_**-Edward,quién es esta muchacha que menciono tu hermana?-me dijo mi madre**_

_**-Es una amiga de la escuela,nos va a acompañar hoy a comer,sus padres no están,se llama Isabella Swan,su papá trabaja como productor de cine y su madre es modelo-**_explique rapidamente,mientras miraba a Bella que ahora se encontraba jugando videojuegos con Emmett y Jasper

_**-Swan?como Charl**__**es y Renné Swan?-**_me pregunto mi madre

_-__**Emmm,supongo que si,no le pregunte como se llamaban sus padres,pero supongo que si son ellos-**_dije tratando de cortar la conversación_-__**Mamá tengo que colgar,vamos a preparar algo de comer antes de que Bella se vaya a sus clases de ballet.**_

_**-Edward hay algo mas que tengo que decirte,no voy a ir hoy a la casa,me están ofreciendo ser coordinadora de la sección de arte de la escuela,y me tengo que quedar para arreglar unos asuntos,tu padre tampoco va a ir hoy,tiene un turno doble,adios hijo cuídense y recuerda que los extrañamos-**_

_**-Si nosotros tam…bién-**_dije a mi madre que ya había colgado

-Alice,mi querida hermanita-dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-Edward de verdad lo lamento-dijo Alice tratando de escapar

-Te arrepentirás-dije mientras le hacía cosquillas en los costados su punto débil

-Basta Edward,basta por favor-decía entre risas

-Te dejo si me ayudas a preparar la comida,debe de estar lista antes de que Bella y yo nos tengamos que ir a nuestras respectivas lecciones de la tarde.

-Oye Edward,crees que Bella quiera quedarse esta noche con nosotros?-pregunto Alice mientras que Rosalie aparecía en la cocina

-Si Edward,crees que se quiera quedar, me agradaría conocerla un poco mas-dijo Rosalie

-Edward necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Bella mientras entraba en la cocina

-No te preocupes, Rosalie y yo vamos a ayudar a prepara todo,no se si tienes tus cosas de ballet listas y te quieras dar un baño mientras esta lista la comida?-preguntó Alice

-Emm,si y si no es mucha molestia si te tomó la palabra-dijo Bella algo tímida

-Ven yo te muestro por donde es-dijo Alice

-Gracias,ahorita regreso,no empieces a comer sin mi Edward-dijo mientras me sonreía

**Bella POV:**

-Oye Bella,tú eres la hija de Charles y Renné Swan?-me pregunto Alice

-Si,no creo que tengan otra hija-dije en tono bromista

-Emm,Bella te podrías quedar hoy con nosotros?-pregunto temerosa Alice

-Si,no me gusta quedarme sola cuando no están mis padres siento muy vacía la casa-dije con un tono algo triste

-Este es el baño,hay toallas limpias-me dijo Alice mientras señalaba la puerta de la derecha-La puerta del final es el estudio de mi padre-explico rápidamente.

Entre al baño y deje mi mochila en el piso,me desvestí y me bañe lo más rápido que pude cuando salí de bañarme empecé a ponerme las medias y el leotardo(para aquellos que no esten familiarizados es un traje ajustado y sin mangas que usan las bailarinas y gimnastas para mayor movimiento),cuando escuche que Edward avisaba que la comida ya estaba lista,cuando termine de vestirme me di cuenta de que no había traído mi cepillo ni mi peine.Salí del baño y me dirigí hacía donde se encontraba Alice,cuando llegue me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba mirando con la boca entreabierta.

**Edward POV:**

Escuche que Bella salía del baño,cuando voltee a verla me quede con la boca entreabierta,se veía diferente en su ropa de ballet,se le notaba su cuerpo formado y sus piernas _"Tiene unas pierna hermosas,y se ve increíble con esa falda que esta usando"_,creo que los demás notaron la cara que tenía en ese momento porque Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a tirarme un poco de harina,mientras las veía reírse

-Oye Alice,me podrías prestar tu cuarto un momento para que pueda peinarme y estar lista para cuando me tenga que ir-pregunto Bella con algo de pena.

-Si claro,ven vamos te muestro donde es que dormirás si es que te vas a quedar con nosotros esta noche-escuche que le decía y en ese momento me imagine que estaba poniendo un puchero para hacer que se quedara ya que siempre funcionaba con todos.

Mientras ellas estaban arriba Emmett,Jasper y Rosalie comenzaron a tirarme harina otra vez,cuando escuche las risas de Alice y Bella que bajaban por las escaleras y veían lo que sucedía.

-Tienen hambre?-pregunte,aunque sonó un poco estúpida,era algo obvio que tenían hambre no habíamos comido mucho en la escuela y ya eran las 2 de la tarde,significaba que dentro de 2 horas Bella y yo nos tendríamos que ir,supuse que Alice también se iría a sus clases de literatura.No se porque seguía yendo a esas clases si no las necesitaba,creo que el que mas lo necesitaba era Emmett

Cuando nos sentamos a comer me di cuenta de que Bella y yo éramos los únicos que nos sentíamos incómodos con la situación que había en la mesa,ya que Alice se veía feliz con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie,pero en ese momento no supe porque comencé a pensar en como sería estar con Bella,besarla,tomarla de la mano o simplemente abrazarla,me comencé a divertir con Bella al conocerla al saber un poco mas de ella y me alegré mas al saber que Bella había aceptado a quedarse con nosotros está noche.

-Edward,estuvo muy rica la comida,no sabía que cocinaras tan bien-dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias,es algo que me gusta hacer además de tocar el piano-dije con una sonrisa…

**Bueno otro Chapi de la historia espero que les guste**** y me dejen algún comentario diciendome si les gusto o no.Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que va a pasar en el siguiente Chapi:¿Qué harán los Cullen y Bella?**

-Tienen que preparar una pequeña coreografía es para la próxima semana,ustedes ponen el ritmo y la música que quieran,recuerden que tienen que impresionar a varios profesores de danza que estarán aquí,la que más agrade entre los profesores será la Prima Ballerina del próximo recital…

-Tienen que preparar una pieza única para la próxima semana,espero que impacten las piezas no pueden copiar a ningún otro autor,pero pueden usar su música como inspiración...

-Espero que me hagan unos poemas que me hagan sentir lo que quieren decir con esas palabras,tienen una semana para traerlo listo,pueden pedir ayuda a cualquier persona para encontrar que es lo que los pueda inspirar a cada uno...


	4. Chapter 4

_"-Gracias,es algo que me gusta hacer además de tocar el piano-dije con una sonrisa…"_

"_Pensamientos"_

"Conversaciones y texto"

"**Conversación en teléfono"**

"_**Conversación en correo electrónico"**_

**Bella POV:**

Cuando llegue a la clase de danza,me di cuenta de que era todavía temprano y no había nadie en el salón, me quite la falda que traía puesta y decidí que era un buen momento para comenzar a calentar un poco, dejé mis cosas en una esquina y saque mis puntas y comencé a ponérmelas cuando termine de ponérmelas,comencé a calentar,para marcar el ritmo puse mi ipod a un volumen alto para que así pudiera escuchar mientras calentaba,cuando comenzó Clair de Lune,sin darme cuenta ya estaba armando una pequeña coreografía,cuando termino la melodía escuche unos aplausos,me voltee sonrojada para ver quienes eran los que habían observado la coreografía improvisada.Cuando voltee me di cuenta de que no eran nada mas y nada menos que Alice y Edward,di gracias a dios de que el sonrojo por verlos quedaba disimulado por el del esfuerzo que hice al hacer unos arcos hacía atrás.

-No es por parecer que me molesta su presencia o algo así,pero que hacen aquí?-pregunte mientras tomaba un sorbo del agua que había llevado-Pensé que tenían lecciones cada uno,tú de piano y tu de literatura según entendí-expliqué mientras señalaba a cada uno respectivamente.

-Pues verás,es una cosa curiosa-trato de explicarme Alice

-Si tenemos nuestras lecciones,antes íbamos a otro lugar,cuando nos cambiamos a Phoenix buscamos una academia que quedara cerca de nuestra casa,esta es la mas cercana que había,tampoco sabíamos que tomabas clases aquí,hasta que escuche una melodía tan familiar y le dije a Alice y la seguimos hasta este salón-explico Edward con un ligero sonrojo apareciéndole en las mejillas(lo lamento,tenía que poner una parte así,simplemente me pareció adorable ver a Edward sonrojarse).

-Hmm,les recomiendo que comiencen a irse a sus lecciones,porque dentro de poco tiempo viene mi maestra de danza y las lecciones de piano y literatura son en el segundo piso,los acompaño si quieren-dije mientras me ponía de pie para acompañarlos

Salimos del salón de danza,cuando me di cuenta de que no me había puesto la falda otra vez,vi que Edward estaba algo incómodo pero decidí fingir que no pasaba nada,pero Edward parecía algo incómodo,cada vez se me hacía mas difícil fingir.Alice lo notó también,solo esperaba que lo entendiera y dijera algo antes de que alguno de nosotros dos dijera algo estúpido.

-Oye Bella,entonces si te vas a quedar con nosotros esta noche?-preguntó Alice tratando de calmar un poco la situación que había en el ambiente _"Gracias Alice,te lo agradeceré mas tarde"_

-Si me aceptan iré,si no me voy a mi casa cuando salga-dije siguiendo con el tema que había sacado Alice para mantenerme menos preocupada de lo que podía pasar si Edward continuaba sonrojándose

Justo en ese momento llegamos al salón donde se impartían las lecciones de piano y Edward se separó de nosotras,cuando entro me voltee hacía Alice y le dije

-Gracias,no sabes que difícil fue no decirle nada a tu hermano-

-No fue nada,pero algo me dice que ustedes vana a terminar juntos-dijo Alice con una sonrisa,en ese momento llegamos al salón en el que Alice tenía lecciones,cuando le deje me di cuenta de que tenía que bajar rápido antes de que llegara la profesora de danza_ "Mierda,ojala y pueda llegar antes de que llegue!!"_

Cuando llegue al salón de danza otra vez me dí cuenta de que la profesora no había llegado pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de tomar un poco mas de agua entro por la puerta la profesora de danza junto con otros profesores de la academia,me di cuenta de que algunos de esos profesores venían solos y otros venían con un alumno,entre los que venían acompañados estaban el de piano y el de literatura,así es el de piano me imagino que saben con quien venía acompañado,acertaron ni mas ni menos era Edward y el de literatura también estaba acompañado por la menor de los Cullen _"Genial mi gozo en un pozo,porque tenían que ser ellos,no esque me caigan mal,es solo que pretendía olvidar lo de hace no menos de 5 minutos!Dios porque me castigas de esta manera!!"_

-Bien como ya se dieron cuenta a mis espaldas se encuentran algunos de los profesores de la academia-comenzó con su acento francés la profesora Neveu-Lo que intento decirles es que estos profesores a mis espaldas van a ayudarme a juzgar su desempeño en una coreografía que deben de preparar para la próxima semana,la mejor bailarina será nuestra Prima Ballerina del próximo recital,la coreografía ustedes la crean le ponen su ritmo su estilo,pero recuerden no pueden pedirle ayuda a ninguna de sus otras compañeras de esta sala bajo ningún prétexte,entendu?-termino la profesora-Ah algo mas,para esta clase no vino el señor Black,asi que el profesor de música nos prestara a uno de sus alumnos solo por esta clase así que dejare que el profesor de música nos presente a su alumno elegido para esta ocasión-termino la profesora

-Soy el profesor Grey,soy el profesor de música y este muchacho que esta a mi lado es Edward Cullen el estará a cargo hoy de la música para su clase señoritas-dijo el profesor Grey _"Así o peor suerte no puedo tener hoy"_.Vi como los demás profesores salían del salón de danza Alice antes de salir nos lanzó una mirada a Edward y a mi como diciendo "es el destino".

-Bien monsieur Cullen si nos hace el honor de demostrar el porque el profesor Grey lo eligió-dijo mientras señalaba el piano que había en el salón-Swan siendo la que tiene mas tiempo tomando mi clase acompañe a monsieur Cullen con una demostración de lo que ha aprendido en este tiempo-dijo mientras me miraba de manera severa,sabía que no podía decirle nada una vez que me lanzaba esa mirada.

Me coloqué en el centro del salón,respire profundamente antes de pedirle a Edward que comenzará a tocar alguna melodía,cuando voltee le pregunte

-Alguna vez viste Romeo y Julieta,la versión de 1971?-

-De hecho si,pero no entiendo que es lo que quieres que haga-me dijo algo confundido

-Sabes el tema de la fiesta de los Capuleto?-pregunte

-Si-dijo todavía sin entender que quería decirle

-Toca esa melodía para mi por favor-dije con algo de suplica en la voz

Comenzó a tocarla y yo comencé a bailar,no se como saqué confianza de mi,pero baile como nunca había bailado y jamás le quite la vista a Edward y puedo decir lo mismo de él,se que cuando termino de tocar hice un último giro y terminé en arabesque,termine de bailar y voltee para ver las reacciones de los demás de la sala,la profesora Neveu no podía creer que baile así de hecho ni yo misma lo creía,yo no era de las personas que demostraban que eran buenas en algo,pero se que con la canción no solo demostré que era buena bailando sino que también use esa canción para demostrarle a Edward lo que sentía por el,se que lo entendió pero no quiso decir nada,ya que la profesora Neveu había dicho que no quería que Edward hablara porque sino iba a distraer a las muchachas de la clase de danza _"Como si su sola presencia en la sala no distrajera a las que estamos aquí"_.

-Blase magnifique-dijo la Profesora Neveu-Solo porque no sería justo para las demás que te eligiera ahorita,mademoiselle Swan ha demostrado una gran habilidad y una gracia única-me felicito la profesora Neveu,yo trataba de esconder el sonrojo que iba apareciendo en mis mejillas,no sabía a donde mirar,sabía que Edward me iba a sonreír de una manera especial y si volteaba al resto de la clase sabía que Lauren me iba a mandar una mirada asesina _"dios ayúdame,que ya termine la clase,por favor!!"_,no se si por obra divina o alguna razón extraña sonó el teléfono de la profesora,estuvo hablando en un francés muy rápido,cuando colgó se volteó a la clase y nos dijo que por ese día habíamos terminado y que las clases de la semana se habían cancelado que teníamos toda esta semana para preparar la coreografía y presentarla cuando ella regresara.

Todas se alegraron por lo de las clases,sabíamos que necesitábamos preparar una buena coreografía todas queríamos quedar como Prima Ballerina,me dirigi a mis cosas,me senté para poder quitarme las puntas y guardarlas me quedé pensando y no me di cuenta de que me había quedado sola,bueno por sola me refiero a que se habían ido todas mis compañeras de clase pero quedaba una persona mas y no se había quitado del piano,por el contrario comenzó a tocar una melodía desconocida para mi,levante la cabeza lentamente y me di cuenta de que era Edward quien tocaba esa melodía

-Es hermosa,quien la compuso?-pregunte con temor de sacarlo de su concentración

-Yo se la compuse a Esme el día de su cumpleaños,es una de sus favoritas-me explico mientras seguía tocando ni un momento vi que perdiera la concentración,cuando se me ocurrió algo

-Edward te importaría ayudarme con la coreografía,necesito una melodía pero no se cual podría usar,si me ayudas?-le pedí –si no quieres no importa yo me encargo de prepararla-termine con una ligera sonrisa

-Quieres comenzar ahora?-me dijo ocultando algo de ansiedad-de todas formas yo necesito una,melodía nueva para la próxima semana es para la clase-me explico ante la mirada de curiosidad que tenía

-Gracias Edward-no supe porque lo hice pero abrace a Edward,no fue solo eso lo que me sorprendió lo que mas me sorprendió fue que él también me regresaba el abrazo-Hmm creo que comenzamos luego,de todas formas Alice ya debe de estar saliendo de sus clases-le dije mientras me separaba de él

Termine de recoger mis cosas y me puse nuevamente la falda sobre el leotardo,guarde mis puntas y saqué mis infaltables converse negros,cuando me los puse Edward me lanzó una mirada extrañado

-Qué?son cómodos mas después de una clase con la profesora Neveu y mas si sus clases son en puntas,creo que tú también adorarías los converse-le dije

-No es eso,es que si Alice te ve con converse te va a decir que no tienes estilo,lo se porque yo tengo converse de casi todos los colores,pero los que mas uso son los negros,los azul marino y los rojo-me explico ante mi mirada incrédula-Qué?no eres la única que usa converse-me dijo

-No es eso,es que los mismos que usas son los mismo que me gusta usar-le dije_"Ok demasiadas coincidencias,espero que Alice no tenga razón"_

Nos sobresaltamos al escuchar como alguien abría con demasiada fuerza la puerta del salón,cuando volteamos a ver quien era,nos dimos cuenta de que era Alice y no se veía nada contenta

-Como se le ocurre,un poema para la próxima semana,en que piensa ese hombre,cree que todos somos como él-dijo Alice-Pero que…-cuando se detuvo mirando a los converse que estábamos usando Edward y yo en ese momento-Isabella,cual es tu otro nombre?-me pregunto

-Marie-le dije extrañada

-Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen,como se atreven a usar converse! y tú Edward que sabes que es lo que opnino sobre los converse-nos dirigió una mirada asesina

Edward y yo nada mas nos empezamos a reír de la situación,ya que era tal y como la había descrito Edward

-De que se rien ustedes?no lo entiendes Bella tú eres mujer deberías de entenderlo mas que Edward-me dijo enfadada

-Oye!que tienes en contra de los converse,tú tambien los usarias después de una clase con mi profesora de danza-le dije algo ofendida por su comentario

-Lo lamento Bella,pero no he tenido un buen día y verte con converse me ha molestado mas-

-Bueno porque no nos cuentas que te pasa y así veremos que podemos hacer para ayudarte-le dijo Edward

-Lo que pasa es que el profesor de literatura,nos ha dejado de tarea que escribieramos un poema corto o largo para la próxima semana y el mejor lo leera en no se que recital de no se cuando-dijo molesta

-Todos los profesores mandaron lo mismo,es una costumbre porque el recital del que hablas es en diciembre y los mejores alumnos sacan a relucir sus talentos,las de ballet tenemos que preparar una coreografía para la próxima semana y por lo visto Edward tiene la misma tarea,pero tranquila Alice podras hacerlo-le dije tratando de darle ánimos

-Eso espero,oigan no se ustedes pero tengo ganas de comer un helado y ver películas-dijo Alice

-Si a mi también se me antoja,te apuntas Bella-me pregunto Edward

**Ok aquí les dejo otro chap espero les guste y entretenga un rato,tal vez cambie la trama de la historia y termine el ff como los otros de Bella & Edward,me gustaría saber su opinión así que R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

_"-Eso espero,oigan no se ustedes pero tengo ganas de comer un helado y ver películas-dijo Alice_

_-Si a mi también se me antoja,te apuntas Bella-me pregunto Edward"_

"_Pensamientos"_

"Conversaciones y texto"

"**Conversación en teléfono"**

"_**Conversación en correo electrónico"**_

**Edward POV:**

Después de que Alice dijera lo de las películas y el helado quería saber la respuesta de Bella,así que decidí preguntarle

-Si a mi también se me antoja,te apuntas Bella?-

-Eso no se pregunta 2 veces,solo una pregunta,que película vamos a ver y solo vamos a comer helado?-pregunto Bella-porque aunque no lo crean yo tengo hambre-termino con un ligero sonrojo

-No te preocupes y no solo vamos a comer helado,la película que veamos la elegimos con todos al llegar a casa-le explico Alice

Regrese a casa solo,Alice decidió acompañar a Bella a buscar sus cosas para ir a nuestra casa,no entendía como Bella ya era tan querida por mis hermanos y los Hale,pero me di cuenta de que no eran los únicos que la comenzaban a querer de una manera especial,yo también comenzaba a quererla,aunque sabía que no le podía decir nada ya que no sabía si ella me quería de la misma manera.

**Bella POV:**

Cuando salimos de la academia,Alice me dijo que me acompañaba a buscar mis cosas,cuando llegamos a mi casa Alice solo me pudo decir una cosa

-Bella tu casa es hermosa,tu madre tiene buen gusto para decorar-

-Podría decir lo mismo de tu casa Alice,tu casa es grande y hermosamente decorada-

No les describí como era la casa de los Cullen,pero creo que ahora lo haré,ya que Alice sacó el tema de las casas y eso,bueno la casa de los Cullen es espaciosa,su sala donde en una esquina había un hermoso piano sus muebles eran de buen gusto,su cocina era integral(ya saben de las que tienen una mesa de trabajo en el centro que algunas veces se usa de desayunador),su sala de televisión contaba con pantalla de plasma,un home teather y una consola de videojuegos,su comedor tenía una mesa que tenía acabados muy finos,toda la casa en si tenía un gusto muy fino como todos los de esa familia,no conocía a los padres de Emmett,Edward y Alice pero las fotos que vi de ellos,vi de donde Edward y Alice habían sacado esos ojos verdes,su madre tenía cara en forma de corazón,su cabello de un color caramelo y su padre era igual de guapo que ellos con sus ojos azules y su cabello dorado.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación Alice se quedo con la boca abierta,deje que comenzara a revisar todo a su alrededor no la culpo la verdad no es la primera que hace eso,mi habitación por así decirlo es algo especial,tengo un equipo de música,una televisión de plasma,una laptop entre otras cosas que mis padres me dan,mi closet era del tamaño de una habitación donde tenía ropa de diseñadores que mis padres me traían de sus viajes y que mi madre me mandaba cada vez que tenía algún evento de modelaje,siempre me mandaba cosas como para llenar el vacío que quedaba una vez que mis padres se iban por sus viajes de negocios,Alice me siguió hasta mi closet y una vez mas se quedo sin palabras,mientras que ella revisaba mi ropa yo bajaba una pequeña maleta para meter mis cosas,ya saben mi pijama,ropa para el día siguiente constaba de una mini falda de mezclilla,un top negro y una blusa de botones roja y como olvidar mis converse rojas,junto con otro leotardo,sabía que no tenía ballet al día siguiente pero le había pedido a Edward que me ayudara a con la coreografía,Alice cuando salió del closet tenía una cara que valía oro.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un closet así o que tu casa era así-dijo Alice con un ligero puchero

-Vamos Alice,solo tenemos unas horas de conocernos,no me puedes pedir que te diga mi vida privada-le dije tratando de hacerla sonreír-OK hagamos algo para el fin de semana ustedes vendrán a mi casa y así estaremos a mano,te parece?o quieres ir de compras?-le pregunte aunque me podía imaginar su respuesta

-Bella no tienes que,pero aun así te tomare la palabra y vendremos a quedarnos,pero antes iremos de compras,un día de solo chicas-termino emocionada Alice-Bella así como Edward te va a ayudar con tu coreografía,me podrías ayudar tu con el poema que tengo que escribir,por favor Bella,por favor siiiii-me suplico Alice

-De acuerdo Alice,te ayudare-le dije no muy convencida-Alice me vas a decir porque no te gustan los converse?

-No me gustan,se me hace que no tiene estilo,además son tenis como quieres que una persona normal use esas cosas-dijo Alice como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Alice una persona las usa y si tienen estilo,yo lo se,deberías usarlas alguna vez,Alice que número calzas?-pregunte interesada

-Cuatro,que pretendes Bella?-me dijo algo asustada de lo que podía pasar

-Algún color que te guste en especial?-

-Cualquiera,aun sigo sin entender que pretendes Bella-

-Tienes ropa rosada o verde o cualquier otro color-seguía preguntando

-Si tengo esos colores,de hecho son los que mas me gustan-

-Ok,sabes que número calza Rosalie?-pregunte aun mas interesada

-También cuatro,Bella es en serio me estas asustando-

-Bien acompáñame de regreso a mi closet Alice-le dije mientras entraba a mi closet,Alice me siguió no muy convencida del porque habíamos entrado otra vez a mi closet-Bien Alice,mañana tú y los demás de la casa van a usar converse,se que Emmett,Jasper y Edward tienen converse ya que hoy los vi en la escuela usar unos converse,pero tú y Rosalie son las que no tienen,así les prestare unas para que vean a que nos referimos y si no te gustan eres libre de hacerme un cambio de imagen,solo no te metas con mi ropa y mi estilo-le dije en un tono entre amenaza y broma

-Hecho,pero que va a pasar si me agradan los converse?-me pregunto algo indecisa

-Ya veremos que es lo que pasa,por ahora vamos a tu casa para ver esa película y comer el helado que fue a comprar Edward,porque si no llegamos pronto de seguro Emmett se lo comerá todo,por lo que vi que comía hoy en la tarde-le dije mientras metía los converse a la maleta y la cerraba

Antes de salir de mí habitación agarre mi laptop y mi ipod,quería revisar mi correo y pasar algunas canciones para tener algo que escuchar de camino a la escuela si es que los Cullen me dejan manejar mi auto otra vez,por lo visto a Emmett le gusto mi auto,bueno no solo a Emmett le gusto también a Edward,Jasper y Rosalie,Alice era la que no entendía porque les gustaba un BMW a comparación de un Porshe,a ella de todos los Cullen y los Hale era a la que mas les gustaba llamar la atención,todo eso lo note con solo unas horas de conocerlos

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen,Alice seguía pensando en lo que le dije de los converse,así que cuando entramos a la casa Edward y Jasper lo notaron.

-Alice,que te pasa-preguntó Jasper

-Bella…converse…Rosalie…mañana-dijo Alice incoherentemente

-Alice,que dices,ni tu te entiendes-le dijo Jasper-Bella que es lo que quiere decir Alice,por lo visto tú sabes que es lo que quiere decir-me dijo Jasper mientras acariciaba dulcemente a Alice

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos con todos y así les explico porque esta de esta manera-dije algo temerosa por la reacción que podrían tener los Cullen y Rosalie

Cuando nos reunimos todos en la sala de televisión,Alice seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho

-Bien es mi turno de explicarles lo que paso o mas bien lo que le dije a Alice para que se pusiera de esa manera,creo que todos saben que a Alice no le gustan los converse y por lo visto tampoco a Rosalie,así que mientras estábamos en mi casa le hice una propuesta a Alice y es la siguiente,mañana todos usaremos converse,se que tienen porque hoy en la escuela vi que usaban converse,así que ya saben mañana todos usaremos converse para convencer a Alice de lo contrario que opina de las converse-dije con algo de duda

-SI!!Al fin nuestros converse no serán criticados por Alice o Rosalie-dijeron Emmett,Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo

-Bella,creo que hay un problema,yo no tengo converse-dijo Rosalie

-Eso no es un problema,Alice me dijo que número calzas,así que traje converse para ti y para Alice-dije con una sonrisa

Antes de que pudieran decirme nada mas,esuchamos que llamaban a la puerta,Emmett rápidamente se paro para abrir y recibir las cuatro cajas de pizza,regreso con la comida,mientras que Alice y Jasper fueron a la cocina a buscar platos,servilletas,vasos y lo que tomaríamos todos,pusieron la película de Transformers a votación de todos,cuando termino de la película,Alice me acompaño a la que sería mi habitación esa noche,le pregunte si tenían Internet,me dijo que si y me dio la clave,me cambie de ropa para estar mas cómoda.Cuando me conecte vi que tenía varios contactos nuevos,decidí agregarlos tal vez eran personas que conocía

_**I'm better than Edward E&R**__(__)(Emmett)_

_O.-aceptar O.-Cancelar_

_**Musician in love**__() (Este les toca adivinar,la verdad esta muy fácil)_

_O.-aceptar O.-Cancelar_

_**Looking for a soulmate**__()(Edward) _

_O.-aceptar O.-Cancelar_

_**Addicted to shopping**()(Alice)_

_O.-aceptar O.-Cancelar_

_**Hot Blonde Chick R&E**()(Rosalie)_

_O.-aceptar O.-Cancelar_

_**Relax,take it easy…**()(Jasper)_

_O.-aceptar O.-Cancelar_

_**Bella Swan ballet lover**()(Bella)_

Acepte a todos,por las iniciales y el apellido logré adivinar que se trataba de los Cullen y Hale,solo había un correo que no conocía,esperaba averiguar de quien se trataba,cuando estaba leyendo mis mensaje,cuando iniciaron sesión Emmett,Jasper y Rosalie

**_Bella Swan ballet lover dice:_**

hola chicos!

_**Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:**_

hola bella,veo que alice te dio la clave

_**Relax ,take it easy…dice:**_

hola bella

**_I'm better than Edward E&R dice:_**

hola bella,que significa la M de tu correo?

**_Bella Swan ballet lover dice:_**

es la inicial de mi segundo nombre,algun dia les dire cual es...

_**Addicted to shopping ha iniciado sesión**_

_**Addicted to shopping se ha agregado a la conversación**_

_**Addicted to shopping dice:**_

hola a todos

_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:**_

oye alice,edward no se conecta?

_**Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:**_

uy!alice bella se preocupa por edward

_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:**_

O/O,no es cierto,es solo que se me hace algo raro estan todos menos el,oigan y porque emmett no dice nada?

_**I'm better than Edward E&R dice:**_

Edward pocas veces se conecta y no habia dicho nada porque estaba viendo un partido

_**Relax,take it easy…dice:**_

oigan quedo pizza?

**_Bella Swan ballet lover dice:_**

Si quedo,esta en el refrigerador

**_Relax,take it easy...dice:_**

Gracias bella,ire por un poco,ahora regreso

_**Looking for someone who cares ha iniciado sesión**_

_**Looking for someone who cares se ha agregado a la conversación**_

_**Looking for someone who cares dice:**_

Tan agradable como siempre tu nick Emmett

_**I'm better than edward E&R dice:**_

Tan emo como siempre edward

_**Relex,take it easy… dice:**_

Auch!golpe bajo emmett 1-edward 0

_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:**_

Emo?edward eres emo?

_**Looking for someone who cares dice:**_

No soy emo,Emmett me dice emo por los nicks que pongo

_**Addicted to shopping dice:**_

Oigan juguemos a las 20 preguntas

_**Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:**_

Ya que

_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:**_

por mi esta bien

_**Looking for someone who cares dice:**_

Como sea…

_**Relax,take it easy…dice:**_

Porque no

**_I'm better than Edward E&R dice:_**

Si Rosalie participa,yo también

**_Addicted to shopping dice:_**

Yo comienzo!!Bella has tenido novio alguna vez?

_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:**_

O/O,no,emmett es amargado edward y que tanto?

**_I'm better than Edward E&R dice:_**

Jajajaja!!ves Edward hasta Bella opina que eres amargado

_**Looking for someone who cares dice:**_

No emmett,ella te pregunto si soy amargado y que tanto

**_I'm better than Edward E&R dice:_**

Es lo mismo,y si es amargado,demasiado amargado,Jasper has pensado en pedirle a alice que salga contigo?

_**Relax,take it easy… dice:**_

¬¬,si lo he pensado,pero depende de alice,alice que opinas de bella?

**_Addicted to shopping dice:_**

es como mi hermana,tiene buen gusto para vestir,lo que no me gusta es que use converse,Rosalie la misma pregunta que me hizo Jasper

_**Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:**_

lo mismo que tú,solo que me agrada que use converse,no te ofendas alice,pero exageras con lo de los converse,bella te gusta edward?...

**Ok tarde un poco en este Chapi,pero quería que quedara bien,use el Hotmail porque se me hizo mas fácil y un poco mas creíble,las fechas que estan en los correos son de los años en que fueron transformados,en el caso de Bella es el mes de su cumpleaños y el año en que nació,no estoy muy segura de los años de Jasper y Alice,así que les pido que me aclaren la duda de que año fueron transformados,el nick de Jasper es de una canción de Mika,se me hizo algo irresistible poner su don,ya saben R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
**lo mismo que tú,solo que me agrada que use converse,no te ofendas alice,pero exageras con lo de los converse,bella te gusta edward?..."_

"Conversaciones y texto"  
_"Pensamientos"  
_**_"Conversaciones en correo electronico"  
_****"Conversaciones por telefono"  
**"Poema"

**Edward POV:**

No esperaba que Rosalie hiciera esa pregunta,al menos no tan pronto como lo hizo,si Bella y yo apenas nos conocemos,no podemos decir que nos gustamos,aunque se que a mi me esta comenzando a gustar Bella,ya que ella no es como otras chicas,ella es diferente y eso es lo que mas me agrada de ella…

**Bella POV:**

No esperaba que Rosalie hiciera esa pregunta,no estaba lista para responder esa pregunta todavía,no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía debido a lo que había pasado con mi ex Jacob

**Flash Back:**

_"-Jake,podemos hablar?-dijo una muchacha de catorce años de cabello café obscuro y ojos color chocolate._

_-Si,Bella,sabes que si podemos hablar de lo que quieras-dijo molesto un muchacho de catorce años de cabello largo y piel bronceada_

_-Jake,lo lamento no podemos seguir juntos,fue lindo mientras duró,pero no podemos seguir con esto no me siento lista para que esto continue-le dijo la muchacha_

_-Ese es el problema,no eres mas que una niña caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere,no puedo creer que me fije en ti,no te das cuenta de que no sabemos que puede pasar entre nosotros por ti,eres una egoísta,solo piensas en ti misma,no te importa lo que sienta por ti,quieres terminar solo porque tienes miedo de no saber como amar-le respondio molesto el chico_

_-Jake,por favor,no lo hagas mas difícil para mi,de verdad no podemos seguir-decía la muchacha con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Sabes que,no me importa lo que tengas que decirme,por cierto feliz cumpleaños-le dijo molesto el muchacho antes de dejarle un regalo antes de irse_

_-Jake,por favor entiende-le dijo la muchacha llorando antes de que Jake se fuera…"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

_**  
Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
**_bella,sigues ahí?  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
**_si,lo siento  
_**Addicted to Shopping dice:  
**_y bien,cual es tu respuesta?  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
**_no se si me gusta edward,es algo difícil de explicar  
_**Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
**_bien creo que es algo que prefieres contarnos luego  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
**_no me mal interpreten,es solo que es largo de explicar  
_**Addicted to Shopping dice:  
**_Bien,tienes suerte de que mañana sea viernes,mañana nos quedaremos en tu casa,allí nos explicaras que paso,pero nos explicaras a todos  
_**Relax,take it easy… dice:  
**_Tranquila bella,tiene razón alice,mañana nos explicaras todo,pero ahora creo que es un buen momento para que nos vayamos a dormir todos,sobre todo  
alice,mañana te espera un dia largo con converse.  
_**I'm better than Edward E&R dice:  
**_Muajajajajajaja  
_**Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
**_Emmett creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama,estas actuando raro  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
**_pobre emmett,pero creo que tiene razón jasper  
_**Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
**_adios bellla,nos vemos en la mañana  
_**Addicted to Shopping dice:  
**_Adios bella,por cierto no me diste los converse,en 5 estoy en tu habitación  
_**Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
**_cierto,tambien te veo en 5  
_**Relax,take it easy… dice:  
**_Nos vemos mañana bella  
_**I'm better than Edward E&R ha cerrado sesión  
**__**Relax,take it easy… ha cerrado sesión  
**__**Addicted to Shopping ha cerrado sesión  
**__**Hot Blonde Chick ha cerrado sesión  
**__**Looking for a soulmate dice:  
**_Lamento lo que paso en la conversación  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
**_no importa,solo no esperaba esa pregunta,no al menos sin haber escuchado...  
_**Looking fo a soulmate dice:  
**_Sin haber escuchado que cosa?  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
**_no nada olvidalo

"_no puedo decirle,que esperaba escuchar que el siente lo mismo por mi"  
_

_**Looking for a soulmate dice:  
**_Vamos bella,confia en mi  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
**_no era nada en serio,nos vemos mañana  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
**_edward,si me vas a ayudar con la coreografía verdad?  
_**Looking for a soulmte dice:  
**_Si bella,te dije que te ayudaría,yo cumplo lo que digo  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
**_edward,gracias,mañana entenderas porque no respondí a lo que me pregunto Rosalie  
_**Looking for a soulmate dice:  
**_Que descanses bella,nos vemos mañana  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
**_tu también edward,no vemos mañana  
_**Bella Swan ballet lover ha cerrado sesión**_

Cuando estaba apagando mi laptop,escuche que tocaban a la puerta de mi habitación,supuse que serían Rosalie y Alice,quienes venían por los converse que les iba prestar

-Pasen,ahorita les doy los converse-dije,tratando de no mirar a la cara a Alice

-Bella,que paso?-pregunto Rosalie notando un sonrojo que aparecía en mi mejillas al recordar lo que casi le iba a decir a Edward

-Nada,solo recordaba algunas cosas que han pasado-dije tratando de sonar convincente

-Bella,sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras,si no nos quieres decir ahora,en otra ocasión será-dijo Alice tratando de tranquilizarme-Bien creo que lo mejor será que me vaya,al parecer tienes muchas cosas en que pensar,nos vemos en unas cuantas horas-se despidió Alice

Cuando salieron,me acosté a dormir y lo último que recuerdo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo es que pensé en Edward y su sonrisa

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**Bella POV:**

Cuando baje a desayunar noté,que Alice y Rosalie se habían vestido de la misma manera que yo,solo que las blusas y los tops cambiaban,Alice tenía un top blanco y una blusa azul,los converse eran de un azul cielo y también usaba una mini de mezclilla,Rosalie vestía un top blanco y una blusa verde militar,las converse eran verdes y al igual que Alice y yo usaba una mini de mezclilla,cuando nos vieron Jasper,Emmett y Edward,pensaron que nos habíamos vestido así a propósito,y sospecho que ellas dos si lo habían hecho,ya que Alice sabía que me iba a poner para ir a la escuela,mientras desayunaba me di cuenta de que Edward no dejaba de mirarme,cuando me di cuenta de esto me sonroje y gracias a esto Emmett comenzó a molestarnos,cuando terminamos de desayunar comenzó una breve discusión sobre que auto nos llevaríamos,no me quería ver involucrada,hasta que Edward pidió mi opinión de lo se podía hacer

-Edward y Alice se van conmigo en mi auto,Jasper,Rosalie y Emmett escojan el auto que se van a llevar-dije como si fuera algo obvio-Edward me va a ayudar con mi coreografía y yo ayudaré a Alice con su poema,cuando terminemos todo esto venimos acá,agarrán sus cosas y nos vamos todos a mi casa o vamos a cenar a algún lugar-dije tranquila

-Me agrada la idea de Bella-dijo Rosalie-Emmm,Bella crees que pueda ir contigo a practicar ballet-dijo con algo de duda

-Practicas ballet?-dije sorprendida

-No muy seguido,practique por mi madre y seguí por Esme,pase a puntas cuando tenía diez y continué en ballet hasta los catorce cuando me di cuenta de que podía ser femenina al mismo tiempo que hacía algo que me gusta y eso es la mecánica-dijo satisfecha de si misma Rosalie-Y bien me vas a dejar acompañarte y ayudarte con la coreografía?

-Si quieres y si todavía tienes un leotardo-dije bromeando

Subió las escaleras con una gracia que me sorprendió bastante,ya que no imaginaba que Rosalie practicara ballet,cuando regreso bajaba con una mochila en una mano y en la otra traía unas puntas rojas,cuando Alice pregunto

-Rose,porque tus puntas son rojas y las de Bella son rosadas?

-Oye!también tengo unas rojas,negras,lilas y verdes-dije tratando de defenderme

-Por qué tienes tantas?-pregunto Alice con curiosidad

-Demasiados recitales-dije simplemente tratando de evitar alguna otra pregunta sobre ello-Y bien nos vamos ya?

Cuando llegamos a la escuela Jessica fue a preguntarme todo lo que había sucedido con los Cullen y sobretodo quería saber que había pasado con Edward,le conté muy poco de lo que había sucedido ahora no sentía muchas ganas de hablar con ella,pues comenzaba a sentir que no era muy confiable y si le contaba algo mas iba a darme una apuñalada por la espalda.

Entramos a la clase de literatura con la profesora Stevens la clase fue algo rutinaria,pregunto si habíamos leído las obras de Shakespeare,nos pregunto sobre nuestros gustos y si habíamos leído poesía,cuando pregunto esto me llamo la atención,porque normalmente dejaba alguna tarea relacionada con el tema que veríamos al día siguiente,y no me equivoqué nos dejo escribir un poema de lo que quisiéramos escribir para entregar el lunes en su clase,con ese último encargo nos dejo salir cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana _"Increíble,ahora no solo voy a tener que ayudar a Alice con su poema,sino que también tengo que escribir el mio,creo que lo escribiré entre clases o en el descanso"._

Me dirigí con Edward a nuestra siguiente clase Psicología,una clase sencilla para mi,decidí que haría en esa clase mi poema,entre pensando en que podría escribir,cuando me acorde de Jacob,le haría el poema a él,para mi despedida,esperaba poder hacerlo aunque no sabía muy bien si me quería despedir de él,tome mi lugar habitual al fondo del salón y Edward se sentó a mi lado y lo vi sacar la libreta de literatura supuse que él también escribiría su poema en la clase,seguí su ejemplo y saqué también mi libreta y una pluma,mientras buscaba la manera de comenzar a escribir mi poema.

"Te amo  
Se que lo hago"

"Pero no quiero creer  
Que lo nuestro  
Ya es pasado"

Comencé a escribir unos cuantos versos,luego los borraba así estuve toda la clase,simplemente no encontraba la manera de poner todo lo que sentía por Jake en palabras,no sabía como despedirme de él mas bien no sabía si quería despedirme de él,no presté atención en la clase,hasta que sonó la campana y me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba hablando

-Bella,te encuentras bien?-

-Qué?Perdón estaba pensando en la tarea que nos dejó la profesora Stevens-le dije tratando de sonar convincente-Vamos recuerda que tenemos Trigonometría y no queremos llegar tarde-

Entramos a la clase de Trigonometría,en esa materia se podría decir que no me iba bien,simplemente no se me daba la Trigonometría y menos como lo explicaba el profesor y este se encargaba de complicarme las clases un poco mas de lo normal como lo hacía con otros estudiantes,este año necesitaba mejorar con o sin ayuda de alguien y por lo visto el profesor se iba a encargar de recordarme que no me iba bien con la materia y como era de esperarse comenzó con la técnica de trabajo que iba a usar y como nos iba a calificar este semestre,la clase paso explico su método de trabajo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de dejarnos tarea sonó la campana indicando el inicio de la siguiente clase que era la clase de Español con la profesora Márquez era una profesora latina algunas veces se olvidaba de que no todos entendían bien el español,no es que sea presumida pero me han servido los viajes de mis padres que han hecho y por lo visto también Edward entendía lo que estaba diciendo la profesora,nos explico lo mismo que los maestros que no nos habían dado clases ayer y esta profesora no nos dejo tarea para el lunes ya que necesitábamos ver algunas cosas mas antes de comenzar con la tarea,cuando sonó la campana para el receso y la última clase paso sin nada interesante y para el final del día yo seguía sin nada para mi poema

**Me voy a saltar la parte de la práctica de la coreografía de Bella y la melodía de Edward así como también me voy a saltar el poema de Alice eso viene en los siguientes capítulos de la historia**

**En casa de los Cullen para ir a casa de Bella…**

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen vimos que Emmett y Jasper estaban decidiendo que videojuegos llevarse a mi casa y si retarían a Edward y a los demás a una reta de los videojuegos que eligieron,cuando escucharon que me estaba estacionando salió corriendo Emmett a preguntar sobre si podía llevar su consola de videojuegos y sobre lo que haríamos al llegar a mi casa y como nos iríamos,pero algunas de sus preguntas no tenían mucho sentido y nos daban risa las caras que ponía al decirnos todo

-Emmett,respira.Todavía no nos vamos a mi casa así que tienes tiempo de buscar mas juegos,al llegar a mi casa vamos a ver que pedimos para cenar,porque dudo que alguno quiera cocinar algo para todos-dije tranquila,mientras Edward,Alice y Rosalie entraban a buscar sus cosas-Pobre Jasper,se tuvo que quedar con Emmett todo el día

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por Emmett,me preocuparía por un día de compras con Alice-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa algo maligna

**Ok,aquí hay otro Chapi de la historia,el poema que puse no es de ningún otro poeta,es de mi creación,los poemas de Alice,Bella y Edward aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos y repito una vez mas son mi creación no esperen ver los mejores poemas escritos,la coreografía luego la pondré y si los hago esperar con la respuesta de Bella es porque así me sucedió y sigo esperando opinión de cómo debería de terminar la historia,ya saben R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

_"-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por Emmett,me preocuparía por un día de compras con Alice-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa algo maligna"  
"pensamientos"  
_"Conversaciones y texto"  
**_"Conversaciones por correo electronico"  
_"Conversaciones en teléfono"  
"**Poema"

**Bella POV:**

Mientras esperaba a que busquen sus cosas los demás,me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar Clair de Lune no me di cuenta de que comenzaron a llegar los demás hasta que termine de tocar y aplaudieron

-Vaya!Edward tienes competencia-dijo Alice-Tal vez seas tú el que deba de practicar ballet-termino causando la risa de todos

-No creo Alice,yo me quedo con el ballet,además no me imagino a Edward usando un leotardo-dije riendo

-Claro Bella,no me imagino a mi usar un leotardo y mucho menos un tutú-dijo Edward causando mas risas al imaginarnos como se vería usando lo que el había mencionado

-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que Edward tomé en serio lo que le dijimos-dijo Emmett

Me fui en mi auto no lo podía dejar,Edward se llevo su Volvo y Rosalie se llevo su BMW se fueron en parejas Edward se fue con Alice y Jasper y Rosalie con Emmett,aproveche el tiempo que nos tomaba llegar a mi casa para pensar en lo que pasaría cuando regrese Jake y por lo visto iba a ser pronto,ya que iba a regresar con sus padres de España,no sabía como explicarles a todos lo que había pasado cuando tenía catorce años,le había mentido a Alice,me había mentido a mi misma,ya que no sabía que iba a pasar,me había enterado de que Jake regresaba en el fin de semana.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me di cuenta de que había alguien sentado en el columpio que había en el porche,no me di cuenta de quien era hasta que entre a mi casa y prendí las luces del porche y de la sala,estaba dejando mis maletas cuando escuche una voz que no planeaba escuchar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo

-Hola Bella,veo que ya no saludas a tus amigos-dijo esa persona

-Saludo a mis verdaderos amigos Jake-dije con tono frío

-Bella,siempre tan ingenua al creer que las personas que conozcas serán tus verdaderos amigos,nadie te puede conocer mejor que yo Bella-dijo Jake

-Jacob,qué haces en mi casa?-pregunte molesta,porque hasta tenía una maleta en la mano

-No te dijeron tus padres?-pregunto Jake fingiendo sorpresa

-Maldita sea Jacob!!dime que haces en mi casa!!-dije molesta

-Bella,qué pasa?-pregunto Edward mientras entraba con los demás siguiéndolo-Escuchamos que gritabas,quién es él?

-Yo soy Jacob Black,un amigo de Bella de hace tiempo-dijo Jacob mientras me dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa

"_Esto no me puede pasar a mi"_

-Jacob,qué haces en mi casa?es la última vez que pregunto y espero que me respondas-dije mientras me iba acercando a Edward,Edward lo noto y me acerco a él,mientras me abrazaba por la cintura

-Venía a saludarte nada más y a avisarte que a partir del lunes estaré en la misma escuela que tu Bella-me dijo con malicia

-Si ya cumpliste con lo que querías,vete de mi casa Jacob-dije tratando de evitar las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir,debido al coraje que me daba que Jacob hiciera eso

Vi como Jacob,recogía su maleta y de ella sacaba un regalo y lo dejaba en la mesa de centro de la sala y se iba pero antes le mando una mirada envenenada a Edward,Edward solo me abrazó mas fuerte,cuando comencé a llorar,Alice observaba todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos veinte minutos

-Bella,quién era ese tipo?-pregunto Alice,tratando de entender lo que había pasado

-Él es parte de lo que les tengo que explicar,no se como se van a tomar lo que les tengo que decir,pero es necesario que les explique todo-dije tratando de calmarme-sientense,es lo mejor-todos se sentaron,mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de explicar lo que había sucedido

-Bien Bella,que es lo que paso?-pregunto Edward-qué tiene que ver este tipo,con lo que nos tienes que explicar

-Bien,todo comenzó cuando tenía catorce,casi quince años,todo paso durante las vacaciones de verano-comencé a explicar

**Flash Back:**

"_Estaba en la plaza,con mis amigos,ya saben Jessica,Lauren,Tyler,Mike,Eric,Jake,Sam,Emily,Leah,entre otros,fui a pasear con Jake,me dijo que tenía algo que decirme_

_-Bella,desde hace algún tiempo que siento algo por ti y no se como explicarte y no se si tú también sientes lo mismo por mi-me decía Jake nervioso _

_-Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?-pregunte con curiosidad _

_-Bella,eres mi mejor amiga,desde hace mucho tiempo y he empezado a sentir algo por ti,Bella no se como decirte esto_

_-Porque no me dices que es lo que intentas decirme-dije algo impaciente_

_-Lo que intento decirte es que…si…tu…emm-comenzó nervioso_

_-Ya Jake,dime que intentas decirme-_

_-Bella quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto nervioso_

_-Si,Jake-dije no muy segura de lo que sentía por Jake_

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo más llegaron los demás y nos preguntaron si íbamos a entrar a ver alguna película,salimos durante dos meses mas o menos y durante ese tiempo aprendí a amarlo,pero no de la manera en la que el me amaba,cuando regresamos a la escuela,fue muy diferente todo lo que había pasado durante el verano,al menos así lo sentía,paso mi cumpleaños,no fuimos a ningún lado ya que él me había dicho que tenía algo que hacer,al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños,al final del día yo había tomado una decisión y no se si fue la correcta,lo que paso fue:_

_-Jake,lo lamento no podemos seguir juntos,fue lindo mientras duró,pero no podemos seguir con esto no me siento lista para que esto continue-dijo una muchacha de catorce años de cabello café obscuro y ojos color chocolate_

_-Ese es el problema,no eres mas que una niña caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere,no puedo creer que me fije en ti,no te das cuenta de que no sabemos que puede pasar entre nosotros por ti,eres una egoísta,solo piensas en ti misma,no te importa lo que sienta por ti,quieres terminar solo porque tienes miedo de no saber como amar-dijo molesto un muchacho de catorce años de cabello largo y piel bronceada_

_-Jake,por favor,no lo hagas mas difícil para mi,de verdad no podemos seguir-decía la muchacha con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Sabes que,no me importa lo que tengas que decirme,por cierto feliz cumpleaños-le respondía molesto el muchacho mientras se iba_

_-Jake,por favor entiende-le dijo la muchacha llorando antes de que Jake se fuera."_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Me sentí mal por lo que le hice,pero me hice creer que lo que había pasado nunca debió de haber pasado y que nunca lo amé-termine de contarles

-Bella,por que no nos habías dicho esto?-preguntó Alice

-Porque no sabía como iban a reaccionar-le respondí,evitando mirarla a la cara-y entiendo si no me quieren hablar de nuevo-dije levantando al fin la mirada

-Estas loca,por decir que no te vamos a hablar de nuevo,tal vez Edward se moleste,nada inusual en él,pero agradecemos que a pesar de lo poco que nos conocemos nos tuviste la confianza necesaria para contarnos algo así de personal-dijo Rosalie

-Gracias,por entenderlo y lamento si les mentí,pero creo que después de lo que paso hace poco era lo menos que podía hacer y Edward,lamento si les mentí.pero todos tenemos nuestros secretos que no queremos que se sepan-dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que se habían escapado

-Bella no eres la única que tiene secretos que no quieres que se sepan,todos tenemos algo que esconder-dijo Edward,supuse que esta sería una noche muy larga

-Ok,antes de que continuemos con las verdades y todo eso,que les parece si pedimos algo de comer-dijo Emmett mientras se dirigía hacía el teléfono para pedir comida china

-Por que nos mentiste?-pregunto Edward algo resentido en que les oculte algo así-Nos has mentido en algo más?

-Solo omití algo y fue lo que paso con Jake,Edward en todo lo demás he sido honesta,no les mentí en nada mas-dije evitando llorar otra vez

-Como sabemos que es lo único que nos has ocultado-pregunto Edward receloso

-Edward les he dicho todo sobre mi,lo de Jake,no se los quería decir,porque era algo personal para mi-le explique

-Edward,dejala ya,ella tenía sus razones de no decirnos eso-intervino Alice

-No lo entiendes,nos mintió y sabes que no me gusta que me mientan-dijo Edward molesto por lo que había pasado

-Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de ocultar cosas-dijo Alice

-Yo nunca he ocultado nada-se defendió Edward

-Seguro?Que hay de la relación que tuviste con Tanya y que no querías que nadie supiera?-pregunto Alice

**Edward POV:**

"_Como sabe eso?Se supone que nadie lo sabía"_pensé para mi,decidí que lo mejor era averiguar como lo sabía y saber si alguien mas estaba enterado de eso

-Tú como sabes eso?Si nadie mas lo sabía además de Tanya y yo-dije sin pensarlo

-Por favor Edward hasta Emmett lo sabía!!-me dijo Alice

-Es cierto Ed,todos los sabíamos,incluso mamá y papá-me dijo Emmett

-Edward,Alice tiene razón tú eres el que menos debe de decir algo sobre lo que nos oculto Bella,si tú mismo nos ocultaste lo de Tanya-me dijo Rosalie

-Es diferente!-les grite harto

-Y por que es diferente?Por que es tan diferente que tú nos ocultaras algo y qué Bella nos lo ocultara,hasta donde todos sabemos Bella tenía más razones de ocultarnos esa información,ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos,pero tú que eres nuestro hermano nos ocultaste algo así,tienes razón es diferente-me dijo Emmett,jamás lo había visto de esa manera,tan maduro y serio,normalmente era el bromista y él que siempre se reía

-Es muy diferente-les dije una vez mas

-Edward,por que es diferente?Que lo hace diferente?-me pregunto Bella con lagrimas en los ojos,por lo visto me había pasado al decir todas esas cosas de ella,no merecía que la tratara de esa forma

**Flash Back:**

"_Tenía trece años,fue en el verano cuando fuimos a visitar a la familia de Tanya,un día que nos quedamos en su casa ella se me acerco mientras estábamos viendo una película y me dijo_

_-Edward desde que te conozco siento algo por ti,por eso te quiero preguntar si aceptas ser mi novio-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano._

_No sabía como decirle que no,por eso acepté,después de que paso eso,nos dejamos de hablar,no parecíamos nada,cortamos una semana después de que paso y no nos volvimos a hablar hasta que regresamos al año siguiente"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**Y nada de eso,nos pudiste haber dicho?-preguntó Alice indignada

-Tenía mis razones para no decir nada y Bella lamento la manera en la que te trate,tienes razón todos tenemos algo que ocultar-le dije avergonzado de lo que le había dicho antes

-Esta bien Edward,pero me hiciste sentir como la peor persona que puede existir-me dijo Bella mientras se limpiaba las últimas lagrimas,me acerque a ella y le pedí que saliéramos al porche…

**Ok otro capítulo,lamento tardar,pero tuve que cuidar de mis sobrinos y arreglar mi cuarto,además de que estoy leyendo los libros de Crepúsculo otra vez,se que este capítulo tiene demasiado drama,pero en este capítulo aclaro porque Bella les había mentido sobre que no tuvo novio antes y se que a muchos no les agrada Tanya a mi tampoco me agrada,pero es un personaje en la historia así que saldrá unas cuantas veces,tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda y espero sus comentarios sobre la historia,me servirían para alegrarme un poco y apurarme en actualizar,ya saben R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

_-Esta bien Edward,pero me hiciste sentir como la peor persona que puede existir-me dijo Bella mientras se limpiaba las últimas lagrimas,me acerque a ella y le pedí que saliéramos al porche…_

**Alice POV:**

-Esta ha sido la noche mas larga que he tenido y no ha pasado mucho tiempo de que llegamos a casa de Bella-dijo Jasper era cierto solo había pasado una hora desde que habíamos llegado a la casa

-Creo que ahora sabemos muchas cosas de Edward y Bella-dije

-Nuestro Eddie ha crecido-dijo Emmett fingiendo que se limpiaba una lagrima

-Creen que Bella sienta lo mismo por Edward?-pregunte interesada

-Definitivamente,es cuestión de tiempo de que se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro-me dijo Rosalie

-Qué están haciendo esos dos,por lo que vi se llevaron dos cajas de comida-dijo Emmett

Todos queríamos saber que pasaría con esos dos,todos sabíamos que sentían algo,pero no sabían como admitirlo

**Bella POV:**

Cuando salimos,nos sentamos en el columpio y nos quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo,ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir,después de lo que paso en la casa

-Edward lamento lo que paso-le dije mientras veía las estrellas que habían en el cielo esa noche-No era mi intención ocultar esa parte de mi historia-le dije una vez mas mientras comía un poco de lo que habíamos sacado

-Bella esta bien,yo también oculte algo a mis hermanos-dijo con una extraña sonrisa-Algo que intente ocultar,pero al parecer lo sabían y no dijeron nada-

-Algunas veces siento envidia de ti,no me mal interpretes,te envidio porque tú tienes a tus hermanos y los ves todo el tiempo,yo en cambio no tengo hermanos y a mis padres los veo algunas veces,cuando me mandan para el pasaje para que me vaya con ellos a donde se encuentren en ese momento-le dije sin pensar todo eso

-Pero algunas veces no es tan bueno verlos siempre,algunas veces he sentido envidia de mis hermanos porque ellos ya tienen,aunque suene trillado,a su alma gemela y algunas veces es incómodo estar con ellos en la misma habitación,bueno al menos cuando están en sus demostraciones de amor,de esas que hacen que te den ganas de decirles que paren-dijo con una cara algo extraña,entre algo de asco al recordar como se ven y tristeza al no tener a alguien como sus hermanos tenían

-Y qué es lo que te preocupa?-le pregunte,ya que no entendía muy bien que era lo que me decía

-Me preocupan muchas cosas,tantas que ya no se que me preocupa mas en estos momentos-me dijo pensativo-Antes me preocupaba no ser lo que mis padres querían,ahora ya no lo se-termino mas frustrado

-Edward siempre serás lo que tus padres quieren que seas,solo porque eres su hijo-le dije mientras lo abrazaba,fue algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba,pero sentí como me regresaba el abrazo

Una vez que paso todo eso,se creo nuevamente un silencio,esta vez fue más cómodo,pero aun así quería conocerlo más,saber que era lo que le gustaba,lo que no le gustaba,lo que una quiere saber cuando le gusta alguien _"esperen,no me gusta Edward,no es posible que me guste,si no lo conozco"_

-Edward,te parece seguir con las veinte preguntas?-pregunte sin pensar porque lo decía

-Si,porque no,sin ocultar nada esta vez-dijo por los dos-Y como tú fuiste la de la idea,tú comienzas

-Ok,comenzaré con algo simple luego veremos-dije con una sonrisa-tu nombre completo?

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-dijo tranquilo-el tuyo?

-Isabella Marie Swan-dije mientras arrugaba la nariz,algo que hacía cuando me disgustaba algo,en este caso,mi nombre completo Isabella-hmmm,tu cumpleaños?

-El 20 de junio-dijo,había sido tres meses atrás-y tú?

-Felicidades,algo atrasadas,pero más vale tarde que nunca y mi cumpleaños es el 13 de septiembre

Estuvimos con las veinte preguntas hasta la madrugada,hasta que Alice salió para decirnos que eran más de las cuatro y que al día siguiente iríamos Rosalie,ella y yo al centro comercial,algo que no me agradaba nada,mire asustada a Edward y él solo se encogió de hombros,dándome a entender que no podía hacer nada contra Alice,Alice al entrar a la casa me llevo con ella del brazo,por lo que pude escuchar quería que le contara lo que habíamos hecho desde que salimos al porche,le dije que se lo contaría cuando al menos estuviera mas despierta o mas conciente de lo que estaba en ese momento,recorde que no había apagado las luces,regrese a la planta baja vi que estaba prendida la luz de donde se encontraba el piano y de la sala salía una melodía desconocida,pense que era el estereo que también estaba ahí,decidí primero apagar las luces y luego ver que era lo que sucedía en la sala,cuando entre a la sala me encontré con Edward que se encontraba tocando el piano,no se dio cuenta de que había entrado ya que el piano y el banco quedaban de espaldas a la entrada,eh creo que no les he explicado porque hay un piano en mi casa simple y sencillamente porque es mío,sonó egoísta,pero es lo único que me alivia un poco,el ballet es simplemente algo que me gusta o algo que me mantiene lejos de la casa y de la soledad en la que estoy debido a los continuos viajes que realizan mis padres,cuando termino de tocar aquella melodía lo único que pude decir fue:

-Es hermosa,quien es el autor?-

-Bella!!-dijo algo asustado-no te escuche entrar,gracias y el autor es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Perdón no era mi intención asustarte,pero escuche la melodía y vine a ver de que se trataba-no era mentira,solo no dije que en realidad había bajado a apagar la luz del porche-y tú como es que no estas durmiendo?ni que fueras vampiro-dije bromeando

-No tenía sueño,tengo muchas cosas en que pensar-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros,ahora que me daba cuenta tampoco tenía sueño,era como él había dicho,teníamos muchas cosas en las que pensar-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir,en unas cuantas horas iremos todos al centro comercial

-Iremos?-pregunte extrañada-no solo íbamos a ir Alice,Rosalie y yo?-

-No,decidimos que iríamos todos,así Alice se mantendría ocupada y no te haría comprar toneladas de ropa-dijo mientras se reía de su broma

-De que te ríes?-pregunte un tanto preocupada de lo que podría pasar en el centro comercial

-Tranquila Bella,no dejare que nada malo te pase-

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir aunque sea un rato-dije algo cansada

-Que duermas bien Bella-me dijo mientras se iba a la habitación que compartía con Emmett y Jasper

Cuando entre a mi habitación me di cuenta de que si me sentía cansada,más de lo que había imaginado,así que aproveche y me acosté a dormir,una vez que mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede dormida,lo último que recuerdo que logré murmurar fue el nombre de Edward

**Unas horas después… o debo decir unas cuantas tazas de café…**

-Alice sigo sin entender,por que diablos tenemos que venir tan temprano,ni hemos desayunado nada-dije con un leve bostezo-además no sirve de nada llegar temprano si no han abierto todas las tiendas

-Bella tiene razón,nadie logro desayunar nada,ya que salimos aprisa por ti-dijo Jasper-Ni Rosalie se ve tan entusiasmada

-Alice!vamos a desayunar algo,todos tenemos hambre-dije como niña chiquita-Edward dile-le reclame mientras le jalaba de la manga de la camisa,lo se soy algo infantil,pero no tengo mis debidas horas de sueño y encima no tengo nada en estomago mas que dos tazas de café para estar medio despierta

-Alice,todos tenemos hambre,vamos a Starbucks,desayunamos algo y regresamos a comprar-trato de razonar con ella Edward-Rosalie dile

-Alice,seamos razonables,todos estamos con hambre y dos necesitan cafeína-dijo mientras nos señalaba a Edward y a mi

-Mientras se deciden yo me voy a Starbucks a comprar algo de desayunar-dije algo molesta,como ya dije por mi hambre y sueño.

No sabía que tanto se iban a tardar en decidir lo que íbamos a hacer primero,lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de seguir caminando fue a Emmett que dijo que él también iba a ir por algo de desayunar,en fin,llegue a mi preciado Starbucks y ordene un croissant y un moka frappe de caramelo,me dieron mi orden y me senté en una mesa algo apartada,cuando vi que entraban los demás,seguidos por Alice algo molesta,pero cuando sintió el aroma del café cambio su cara,Edward fue el primero que me encontro,pero no lo había visto hasta que le dio una mordida a mi croissant y me dijo

-Esta muy bueno,creo que eso voy a ordenar-mientras le daba otra mordida a mi preciado croissant,si lo se algo exagerada,pero ese era mi desayuno y Edward se lo estaba comiendo

-Me alegro que te gustará MI croissant-le dije haciendo énfasis en el mi-Ahora ve a comprar tu comida y deja que disfrute la mía –dije algo molesta

-Lo lamento linda no pretendía molestarte-dijo con sinceridad

-Edward no sabía que coqueteabas con Bella y tú Bella que no me contaste nada-dijo fingiendo estar ofendida

-Alice no te dije nada porque no somos nada y Edward y yo no coqueteamos-le dije tratando de defenderme de lo que había dicho

Además lo que le dije era cierto no somos nada y no lo niego si siento algo por él pero no lo iba a decir en ese momento además de que no se si siente lo mismo hacía mi.

-Bella!-me llamo Edward mientras pasaba una mano frente a mi para ver si reaccionaba-Bella al fin reaccionas ya tenía bastante tiempo llamandote-

-Perdón estaba pensando en unas cosas,que me ibas a preguntar?

-Que si querías algo voy a ordenar además te debo lo que me comí-dijo con un ligero sonrojo

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo,pero hubieron fiestas en mi casa entre ellas mi cumpleaños,fui niñera de mis sobrinos varias veces y tuve visita ademas de que mi inspiracion se tomo unas vacaciones espero sus comentarios respecto a la historia R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

_"-Que si querías algo voy a ordenar además te debo lo que me comí-dijo con un ligero sonrojo"_

**Alice POV:**

Sabía que a Edward le gustaba Bella y ella sentía lo mismo,pero no querían decirlo por miedo a lo que el otro pudiera sentir,pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de los demás y decidí empezar por pedirle ayuda a Rosalie

-Rose,me ayudarías a juntar a Edward y Bella-pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta que me daría,ya que no era la única que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Bella y Edward

-Claro que si,ya te habías tardado en preguntarme,nos encargamos nosotras o le pedimos ayuda a los demás?-pregunto interesada por lo que podía pasar entre nuestra pareja preferida

Mientras decidíamos que era lo que haríamos primero,vimos como Edward le decía algo a Bella y ella se quedaba pensando un momento y Edward llamaba su atención y ella le decía algo que no logre entender y vi como Edward venía hacía donde estábamos ordenando y note como Bella se quedaba viendo a Edward,supuse que Edward sintió su mirada porque volteo a verla y le sonrió y Bella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada,le comente a Rose lo que había pasado,tardaron un poco en darnos nuestras ordenes.

Cuando nos las dieron nos fuimos a sentar con Bella antes de que llegara Edward para poder preguntarle que era lo que ella sentía por mi hermano,ya que no quería que le pasara lo mismo que paso con Tanya ya que había visto a Edward muy mal después de que corto con Tanya o mas bien dicho que Tanya corto con él.

Cuando Edward estaba feliz o algo malo le pasaba se ponía a componer melodías en el piano que tenemos en casa y durante ese tiempo toco las melodías mas tristes que una persona puede llegar a imaginar,cuando conoció a Bella note como comenzó a sonreír con más frecuencia que antes y eso nos alegraba a todos porque sabíamos por lo que había pasado entre él y Tanya

**Bella POV:**

No estaba muy segura de que era lo que sentía por Edward no quería decir que lo amaba,ya que no puedo amar a una persona que apenas estoy conociendo y no quería que me pasara lo mismo que con Jake,todavía me duele pensar en él y no tengo muy seguro de porque me sucede eso.Estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento se fue Edward y cuando llegaron Alice y Rose,pero tenía claro que con Alice y Rose nunca sucedía nada bueno respecto a asuntos amorosos,por lo único que pude observar cuando estábamos jugando verdad o reto ayer en mi casa y ellas siempre se enteraban de todo lo que sucedía en su casa,aunque se pensara que se mantenía en un secreto o que nada mas unas cuantas personas lo sabían.

Tal como había predicho comenzaron a preguntarme que era lo que sentía por Edward,les dije la verdad que no sabía,que me encontraba confundida,continuaron hablando hasta que llego Edward con lo que pretendía desayunar,pero entre Alice y yo nos acabamos un muffin que se había comprado,cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos a mi tortura,digo de compras,para no hacer tan larga la historia nos pasamos un día completo en el centro comercial,todavía no se como le hicieron Alice y Rose para no cansarse de tantas compras y lugares a los que entramos,cuando regrese a mi casa lo único que quería era dormir,pero recordé que no había hecho el poema para la clase de literatura,saqué una vez más la libreta y comencé a escribir,de donde saqué tanta inspiración no lo se,pero me gusto como quedo mi poema,me acosté temprano,me sentía cansada,quien no estaría igual que yo después de un día de compras,además de que al día siguiente había quedado con Alice,Edward y Rose para que veamos lo de la academia.

Cuando me acosté a dormir no lo logré,por mas que intentaba dormir me era imposible,me levante y prendí un rato mi lap,total no perdía nada y aun era temprano eran las nueve de la noche,inicié mi sesión vi que estaban conectados los Cullen,los Hale y Jessica,me puse a platicar con todos los Cullen y Hale tal y como lo habíamos hecho en su casa

**Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
cuanto tiempo sin vernos...  
Addicted to Shopping dice:  
Si como te llamabas…  
I'm better than Edward E&R se ha agregado a la conversación  
I'm better than Edward E&R dice:  
Como no te acuerdas de Bella O  
Looking for a soulmate se ha agregado a la conversación  
Looking for a soulmate dice:  
Arruinaste el sarcasmo ¬¬  
Hot Blonde Chick R&E se ha agregado a la conversación  
Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
hola bella y edward tiene razon arruinaste un sarcasmo  
Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
pobre emmett,no sabia que se trataba de un sarcasmo  
Relax,take it easy se ha agregado a la conversación  
Relax,take it easy… dice:  
que linda!bella se preocupa por emmett  
Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
no me preocupo por emmett,solo dije que el no sabia que era un sarcasmo  
Addicted to Shopping dice:  
Bella,que te pareció nuestro día de Shopping?  
Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
horrible,no se como les gusta ir de compras  
Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
Porque simplemente nos gusta ir de compras,no se como a ti no te agrada  
Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
malas experiencias¬¬  
I'm better than Edward E&R dice:  
después de comprar con alice,lo que te haya pasado será para reírse  
Addicted to Shopping dice:  
Claro que no emmett,seguro yo hice que le gustaran de nuevo las compras  
Looking for a soulmate dice:  
Seee,claro  
Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
pero bella si no es tan malo ir a comprar con nosotros,ademas tu tambien te compraste algo  
Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
si a algo le llamas a casi un closet nuevo,entonces si compre "algo"  
Looking for a soulmate dice:  
Y no has pasado mucho tiempo con ella…  
Relax,take it easy…dice:  
Edward tiene razon no has pasado mucho tiempo con ella  
Addicted to Shopping dice:  
Bella,te veremos mañana,no?  
Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
solo si ustedes quieren verme  
Looking for a soulmate dice:  
entonces te querremos ver siempre O/O  
Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
gracias O/O  
Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
a edward le gusta bella  
Addicted to Shopping dice:  
eso es mas que obvio rose,no ves como se comen con los ojos  
I'm better than Edward E&R dice:  
Seee,hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso,no viste como se puso edward el dia que vino ese jacob??  
Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
claro que no emmett,no nos comemos con los ojos...  
Hot Blonde Chick R&E dice:  
seee claro bella,nos llamas cuando te des cuenta  
Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
como sea,nos vemos mañana,alice donde quieres que sea en tu casa o en la mia?  
Addicted to Shopping dice:  
En la tuya,pero vamos a ir todos otra vez,asi que ya estas advertida,muajaja…  
Bella Swan ballet lover dice:  
alice me das mucho miedo,nos vemos mañana a las 10,ciao  
Bella Swan ha cerrado sesión**

Al parecer ya se me estaba volviendo una costumbre hablar con los Cullen,ya los sentía como una parte de mi familia.Cuando me estaba acostando a dormir sonó mi celular,cuando vi el número no supe de quien era,decidí contestar para poder averiguarlo,cuando escuche la voz de Alice

**_-Bella,te desperté?-pregunto algo dudosa_**

-No,ya me estaba acostando-dije tranquilamente-pero que paso?

**_-Humm,no se como decirte esto-dijo intranquila_**

-Qué es Alice?me estas asustando-dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama

**_-No,no tranquila,es solo que,no se como decirte esto,mas bien no sabemos como decirte-dijo dudosa_**

-Decirme que? Si pretendes no asustarme estas logrando justamente lo contrario-dije intranquila

**_-Bien entonces ábrenos la puerta para que te digamos-dijo con una risita,y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella había colgado_**

Hice caso a lo que me había dicho Alice,así que fui a abrir la puerta y no saben cual fue la sorpresa que me di al verlos parados ahí en pijamas y mochilas y demás en la puerta de mi casa

-Pasen-dije tratando de no reírme de cómo estaban,ya que no solo tenían sus pijamas si no también llevaban suéter,porque estaba lloviendo y había un poco de frío

-Anda,ya puedes reírte-me dijo Alice-mientras se quitaba el suéter-pero no es nuestra culpa que haga frío

-No me voy a reír por eso,sino que me da risa tu pijama Alice-dije mientras señalaba su pijama,era una pijama rosa con unas pequeñas flores,pero en Alice la hacía ver como una niña,y se vio mas como una cuando me saco la lengua-Bien,no me reiré de nuevo,lo prometo-le dije mientras iba a la cocina y ellos me seguían

-No nos vas a preguntar,por que estamos aquí?-pregunto Emmett

-No,porque se que me van a decir de todas formas-dije mientras ponía agua a calentar para preparar chocolate

-Es cierto,así que mejor te lo decimos-dijo Rose-Venimos porque ya sentimos que eres parte de nuestra familia,y en sábados hacemos una noche familiar,no te alarmes,solo vemos películas,jugamos un rato cosas así-me explico rápidamente

-Ok,porque no preparan todo mientras llevo el chocolate-les dije mientras servía el agua en las tazas,para después agregarles el chocolate(no se como acostumbran a tomar el chocolate,así que lo puse como lo preparo)

Cuando llegue a donde estaban todos me di cuenta de que estaban en el piso,pero habían puesto mantas y almohadas,cuando intente pasar por un lado del sillón no me di cuenta de que estaba la mesa y me golpee la rodilla y me hizo perder el equilibrio que tenía,sentí como alguien me quito la bandeja y sentí el piso frío y como mis mejillas se calentaban,lo único que alcance a decir después de eso fue

-Ese golpe va a dejar marca-mientras veía si no me había raspado o algo mas

Escuche como se reían,pero no importo,total si iban a ser parte de mi familia,pronto me verían en mis peores momentos,cuando me levante del piso me di cuenta de que se me había caído una de las tazas sobre mí,así que fui a cambiarme a mi cuarto entre a mi clóset para buscar una pijama nueva o por lo menos una camisola nueva,ya que el pantalón había quedado sin una gota de chocolate,y además el pantalón me gustaba mucho era un pantalón blanco con algunas lunas en color celeste,me puse una camisola blanca y una chamarra deportiva y baje,me acomode en el único lugar que habían dejado libre,sip fue junto a Edward,me senté junto a él y comenzamos a jugar botella la primera en girar la botella fue Alice y cayo en Emmett,así que nada mas le dio un beso en la mejilla,Emmett giro la botella y cayo en Jasper,así que giro de nuevo y caí yo,estuvimos jugando un rato más hasta que todos habíamos pasado,vimos la película de Sweeney Todd,nos acostamos en las mantas que Alice había puesto,por supuesto las parejas quedaron juntas y Edward y yo nos sentíamos un poco incómodos,cuando termino la película nos quedamos un rato mas platicando de nuestros gustos y cosas que teníamos en común,total que nuevamente nos dormimos a las cuatro de la mañana.

Cuando me desperté,note como un par de brazos me tenían abrazada,me voltee para ver quien era,me sorprendió al ver que era Edward y me sorprendí mucho mas al ver que los demás ya se habían levantado,por lo visto todos nos quedamos dormidos en la sala después de estar platicando por horas,intente levantarme sin despertarlo,pero cuando voltee a verlo simplemente no pude quitarle la vista,se veía tan tranquilo,parecía un ángel,era mi ángel después de todo.Cuando por fin me levante fui a la cocina,vi que estaban los demás ya desayunando algo

-Vaya hasta que te levantas-dijo Rose

-Estaba demasiado cansada,dos días sin dormir mucho,por cierto,que hora es?-pregunte mientras me servía un plato de cereal

-Son las 10:30-dijo Emmett mientras miraba su reloj

Mientras todos desayunaban Edward entró con su cabello todavía más desordenado que de costumbre,mientras daba un bostezo Emmett lo miro y le comenzó a decir

-Estuvo muy divertida tu noche Edward?

-No Emmett simplemente no he dormido mucho y aproveché a que tenía sueño,aunque no dormí mucho gracias a cierta persona-dijo mientras me miraba

-Qué por qué mi miras?-pregunté aunque sabía que la respuesta era obvia,mi madre cuando estaba en casa siempre bromeaba al respecto,hablaba en mis sueños

-No yo nada más decía que no pude dormir mucho-dijo fingiendo que no sabía nada

-Bien,cuando terminen de discutir como pareja de novios me dicen para que veamos lo del recital y todo lo demás de la academia-nos dijo Rose

Yo me sonroje y baje la mirada avergonzada,mientras que Edward se reía de mi expresión

-Y tú qué?si a ti también te lo dice,a veces eres medio tarado Edward-le dijo Emmett

Nos pasamos la mayor parte del día practicando y escribiendo diversas cosas para el poema y mi recital,estar con todos se me hacía algo de todos los días,me divertía mas con ellos que con Jessica,con ellos podía ser yo misma.Era hora de que nos despidiéramos ya que al día siguiente teníamos que presentar nuestro proyecto de literatura,sabía que mi poema iba a dar que hablar más con el regreso de Jacob,todos sabían lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos.Me esperaba un día muy largo mañana también esperaba escuchar el poema de Edward y saber en quien se había inspirado para escribirlo.

**Ok estoy pensando seriamente dejar este fanfic por falta de inspiración y de reviews que recibo,me agrada el exito que esta teniendo la traducción que estoy haciendo,quizas a eso me dedique,de verdad me gustaría saber que opinan y que me levanten un poco el ánimo,y gracias a todos los que leen la historia,y lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero entre a clases y tuve unos problemas amorosos(a quien no le ha pasado?) y para terminar de fregar me enferme (**


	10. Chapter 10

Me esperaba un día muy largo mañana también esperaba escuchar el poema de Edward y saber en quien se había inspirado para escribirlo.

**Edward POV:**

Pasamos todo un día en casa de Bella, además del día anterior fuimos todos de compras, ya sentíamos a Bella como a una mas de la familia. Todos la aceptaban, mientras pensaba todo esto no noté que Alice había entrado a mi cuarto hasta que la vi sentada en mi cama

"Un dólar por tus pensamientos" dijo con una sonrisa

"Perdón Alice, estaba pensando…nada déjalo" dije tratando de evitar que me preguntara

"Edward se que estabas pensando en Bella, lo noté en tu cara, te ves lindo cuando estas enamorado de verdad" dijo mientras me sonreía "se notan tus ojos mas brillantes y vivos"

"Alice, ese es el problema, no se si estoy enamorado, Alice como te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de Jasper? Cómo sabes que lo amas?" pregunté desesperado tratando de aclarar mi mente y lo que sentía

"Edward no se como responderte porque cada persona siente diferente, cuando supe que estaba enamorada de Jasper fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era como los demás, eso es lo que me enamoró de Jasper" dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba para calmarme, ella sabía que me calmaba así que se paró y puso uno de mis discos de Debussy, cuando lo puso me di cuenta de que tenía una idea para la tarea de la clase de literatura, le agradecí a Alice lo que me había dicho y antes de que saliera le pregunté "Alice que piensas de Bella?"

"Es una persona muy linda, y si quieres mi opinión me agradaría tenerla de cuñada y te aseguro que a mamá y papá también les va a encantar, ahora hermanito cálmate y si quieres luego le hablas a Bella" dijo y me guiño el ojo antes de salir

"Gracias Alice, me ayudaste demasiado" dije sinceramente

**Al día siguiente… en la clase de literatura**

"Bien, bien, bien" dijo el profesor Smith "Es hora de escuchar esos poemas en los que trabajaron este fin de semana, porque no comenzamos por orden de lista a menos que alguien quiera pasar como voluntario". Antes de que comenzara alguien entro por la puerta cuando me volteé para ver quien era me di cuenta de que Bella estaba hiperventilando, fue me di cuenta de que se trataba de Jacob Black. El profesor lo notó y le dijo que se presentara y que tomara asiento junto a Bella, ella cuando lo escucho le pidió al profesor que la dejara cambiarse de lugar, antes de que la dejara cambiarse de lugar le pidió que leyera su poema frente a la clase, Bella se sonrojó a mas no poder pero accedió finalmente a pasar y leer su poema

Me dijiste que

Me querías,

Pero fue una

Mentira

Cuando me abrazaste

Creí que me amaste

Pero solo jugaste

A ser un buen amante

No me importo,

Pues creí, que

No se rompería

Mi corazón

Todo acabo

Como el canto 

Del ruiseñor

No fuiste un caballero

Pero te mostraste

Tan encantador

Que robaste mi corazón

Cuando nos vimos

Me sonreíste

Y creí, que todo

Era como antes

Ya no te espero

Como aquel invierno

Ahora estoy lejos

Y sin sufrimiento

Y ya no te diré

"te quiero"

Cuando termino de leer me di cuenta de que Bella estaba llorando y que ese poema había sido su despedida, y daba a entender que ella lo estaba olvidando y que muy posiblemente intentaría darle oportunidad a alguien para conquistarla

**Bella POV:**

Es cierto, ese poema decía todo lo que sentía, le decía adiós a Jacob y le daba la bienvenida y finalmente aceptaba todo lo que sentía por Edward, cuando me fui a sentar elegí el lugar que estaba junto a Edward, cuando me estaba sentando vi que Edward voluntariamente se levantaba para leer su poema frente a la clase, cuando comenzó a leer me encontré perdida en sus palabras:

_¿Acaso en el amor no tengo suerte?_  
_No sé si odiarte o quererte._  
_Por lo mucho que he sufrido_  
_desearía enterrarte en el olvido._  
_Pero conocí contigo la felicidad._  
_Me entregué todo, aprendí a amar._  
_Sé que sin tu presencia sería infeliz._  
_Sin tu risa… tus besos... No sabría vivir._  
_Y es que eres una contradicción._  
_Te amo con locura y te odio con pasión._  
_Ya no sé que es lo que voy a hacer_  
_pues solo tú eres la dueña de mí querer._  
_En mi corazón es mucho lo que siento._  
_Odio...Amor... eterno misterio._  
_Castigo mayor el no poder verte..._  
_por eso no sé si odiarte o quererte._  
_Si al renunciar a tu recuerdo olvidaría..._  
_No tendría valor._  
_Sin ti mi alma está vacía._  
_Es que no puedo estar contigo._  
_Tampoco sin ti._  
_Me enseñaste a amar, también a sufrir._  
_Este amor que me corrompe y tú me das_  
_manantial de lágrimas ansiosas de amar._  
_Por eso ya no que voy a hacer...._  
_Amarte. Odiarte. ¡Volver a nacer!_  
_Y es cuando me revelo con mi destino_  
_pues un amor así nunca ha existido._

Mientras leía el poema me daba miradas que significaban todo, lo quería, eso era algo cierto, pero me daba miedo admitirlo, ya que no sabía si Edward sentía lo mismo, me llego una nota, era la letra de Jacob

Lamento lo que paso, fui cobarde, me perdonaras algún día?

No lo se sinceramente, no se si estoy lista para perdonarte…

Le mande de regreso la nota, Edward ya había regresado a su asiento y me llego otra nota, esta tenía la letra más clara y prolija que la anterior:

Me encanto tu poema, no sabía que eras tan artística…

Gracias, ni yo sabía que escribía de esta manera;)

En quien te inspiraste para escribirlo, es hermoso, como tú.

En alguien que me lastimo, al parecer si se dio cuenta de lo que decía, pero el tuyo tampoco se queda atrás, quien es la afortunada de estar en tu corazón en estos momentos…

No me vas a creer si te lo digo, además me gustaría conocerla un poco más

Tiene suerte entonces esa persona, deberías de seguir conociéndola, tal vez no es lo que aparenta ser…

No lo creo, se que si es como aparenta, además no respondiste a mi pregunta

A cuál? Porque hasta donde recuerdo no me preguntaste nada;)

Inteligente la respuesta, aunque al mismo tiempo interesante, tu mente es altamente atrayente;)

Gracias, ahora mejor prestemos atención no quiero que me castiguen, si me vas a ayudar con la coreografía verdad?

Absolutamente mi niña

"_Su niña? Es raro que me llame así ya que no llevamos mucho de conocernos"_

-Srita. Swan le importaría compartir con la clase que es lo que quiso decir con ese poema que escribió?-me pregunto el profesor

-Es un poema de despedida y de bienvenida a un viejo y nuevo amor respectivamente a dos personas totalmente diferentes, mis opuestos de mi vida- dije sin querer dar muchos detalles.

-Es interesante la manera en la que quiso despedirse, por qué eligió esa manera?

-Porque es una manera de no lastimarme a mi misma al decir adiós, más lastimada de lo que ya me encontraba gracias a esa persona- dije con un poco de tristeza reflejada en la voz

-Interesante, tiene un gran futuro por delante Srita. Swan, manténgalo presente siempre-

Con esas últimas palabras en mente y las de Edward no podía pensar con claridad, me comenzaba a doler la cabeza, yo futuro como escritora o como bailarina, la niña de Edward o la niña popular que todos siguen? No sabía que podía hacer, últimamente estaba encariñándome con los Cullen y Hale, sobretodo con Edward, él era tan diferente a todos los demás, no me juzgaba por lo que hacía o no, no me trataba diferente por el trabajo de mis padres, estaba demasiado concentrada en estas cosas que no me di cuenta del momento en que timbraron la campana hasta que la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos

-Vamos Bella, tenemos que ir a español- dijo con su voz como terciopelo-dale mi niña, vamos, tendrás más tiempo de pensar luego

-Edward, te puedo preguntar algo-dije insegura

-Seguro, lo que quieras saber pregunta y te lo responderé sinceramente, palabra de chico explorador- dijo mientras realizaba una cruz sobre el corazón

-Por que me dices "mi niña"?- le dije mientras sentía que mi cara se tornaba de un color rojo

-No lo se, es algo que se me ocurrió, además eres como mi niña, ya sabes por la estatura y algunas cosas que haces- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y así nos dirigíamos a la clase de español

-Jajaja, que gracioso eres mi niño-dije con un ligero sonrojo al final

Cuando entramos a la clase de español todos giraron la cabeza para vernos, si se les hacía raro vernos juntos ahora nos veían peor, todas las mujeres del salón parecía que querían asesinarme con la mirada y eso ocasiono que me aferrara mas a Edward y el se comenzó a reír silenciosamente, sentía como se sacudía por la risa, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros lugares.

-Te incomoda que nos observen tanto?- me preguntó Edward con voz preocupada

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo que me comiences a gustar como mas que amigo, y que tú no sientas lo mismo-dije sinceramente, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme-parece que volverás el rojo mi color permanente en mi rostro-dije tratando de hacerlo sonreír

-No tengas miedo de que suceda, no sabes que es lo que en verdad siento por ti así que no tengas miedo de ninguna de las cosas que hagas, yo te diré que es lo que me moleste o cosas así, y por el color rojo, se te ve bien, pero me gusta mas el rosado de tus mejillas-dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos al contacto de su mano en mi mejilla

-Eres hermosa mi niña, demasiado hermosa como para ser real, eres como un ángel-dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi mejilla, sentí como el calor subía por mi cara, escuchaba los comentarios de mis compañeras de clase y de cómo Jacob también era considerado un nuevo muchacho guapo del montón, al cual aparentemente me habían incluido, junto con los Cullen, Hale y sorprendentemente Mike Newton alías el chico cara de bebé para mi gusto.

-Buenos días muchachos- dijo la profesora Márquez- quiero que se pongan en parejas, haremos una pequeña dinámica

-Bella, ya estamos juntos, así que así nos quedamos, problema resuelto, dijo Edward con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-Si supongo que si-dije tratando de evitar que la curiosidad me venciera

-Comenzaremos el curso con algo sencillo, el uso de los adjetivos y para eso los usaremos en descripciones de su pareja, la primera pareja en terminar tendrá un punto extra si están bien usados los adjetivos

**Lamento mucho no haber tenido un capítulo antes de las vacaciones pasadas, pero esto es lo mejor que pude sacar después de unos meses de estar triste por algunas cosas que me pasaron, mil disculpas y sigo pensando seriamente si borro la historia o la cedo a alguien para que la continúe, me sentiré motivada si recibo reviews de diversas personas que me digan que les ha parecido el capítulo del día de hoy…**


End file.
